


On board the Lion

by Ceciliedr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Kidnapping, Lance is kinda a villian, M/M, Not that slow of a burn, Pirate Lance (Voltron), Pirates, Slow Burn, Violence, Whipping, mermaid, mermaid keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: “You ever try something like that again and I will have you whipped.” He promises, tone low and dangerous in the boys ear.Lance is the pirate captain of the Lion, Keith is unfortunate enough to get caught in his net.





	1. Caught in the net

Lance crosses the deck, eyes focused the creature in the net. On a sign from him, the crew drops the mermaid on the wooden deck, still entwined in the fishing net. Lance studies the pale skin and dark mob of hair, before he squats in front of the boy. Violet eyes meet his own blue. He sees fear, poorly concealed behind a wall of anger. There is a fire burning in those eyes, not something you would expect from a sea creature.

“Hallo lovely, what is your name?”

The boy doesn't respond, just stares at him in defiance. His beautiful crimson tail struggles uselessly against the confining of the heavy net. The gills on either side of his neck flops uselessly in the air and he turns paler by the second. 

Can't have him dying now, that would be such a waste.

“Bring him to my cabin, put him in the bathtub.” The crew hurries to obey.

\--II--

Lance stands in the entrance to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe and studies his mermaid. 

The boy is submerged up to his chin and appear to be breathing, or whatever you call it when water is involved, normally. He is pressed so far against the other end of the tub as physically possible. He is too long for the tub, end of the tail hanging out over the side. Eyes never leaving Lances figure. 

“You hungry?” Lance asks, voice low. But still enough to make the boy jolt. 

They just stare at each other for minutes, before the boy slowly shakes his head. So he does understand human language, excellent.

“Anything else you need?” Lance watches the mermaid begin to shake his head again, before he pauses. Very slowly he raises a shaking hand and points to the window on the other side of the cabin, visible over Lance's shoulder.

“You want a window? Some glass?” Lance teases. 

The boy yanks his hand back, like his been burnt. Arms crossed in front of his slender chest. Blunt nails biting into the flesh of his upper arms. Lance just watches him, until he shakes his head a third time. 

Lance contemplates teasing him again, but doesn't feel like it right now. And he doesn't like to come across as stupid, unless its part of a plan.

“I'm not letting you go.” He says instead. The mermaid begins to shake, barely visible, if not for the tiny waves in the water. Violet eyes impossibly wide.

“I will get the cook to bring you some fish.” Lance pushes of the frame and leaves the room. Closing the door behind him. The beginning of a plan is forming, as he walks across the ship. He just needs to talk to the resident genius first. To make sure, what he is planning can actually be done.

\--II--

The next morning, after making sure everything on the ship is as it should be, Lance goes to see his mermaid again. Intending to put his plan in motion.

“Morning.” He flashes the boy a smile and notes that he looks even more frightened than yesterday. Lance frowns. What is that about? He can't imagine the cook did something to him, Hunk is the sweetest thing on the planet. In two long strides, he is kneeling at the side of the tub. The boy recoils, but he has nowhere to go.

“What is wrong?” Lance reaches for him and narrowly avoids taking a knife to the eye. He stumbles back and avoids another swing of the table knife. The mermaid is clenching the utensil, knuckles white with effort. 

Lance straightens up and observe him calmly. Next time the mermaid attacks, Lance catches his wrist.

The boys face turns white and he tries to yank his arm back. In vain. Lances grip is like a vice. Lance forces the mermaid to let go of the knife and tosses it into his cabin, out of the boys reach. His left hand grips the boys chin and holds his head still.

“You ever try something like that again and I will have you whipped.” He promises, tone low and dangerous in the boys ear. 

He draws back, to look at the boys face. The mermaids eyes are wider than ever, whole body trembling.

“You understand me?” The boys eyes betray that he does, but Lance isn't satisfied, before the boy nods. As best he can, with Lances hold of his chin.

“Good.” Lance lets go. 

The mermaid flees to the other side of the tub, body pressed so hard against the copper, as if he is hoping it will swallow him whole. Still trembling. 

Lance just watches him for minutes, before he goes and collects a footstool in his cabin. Putting the knife on the table. He needs to talk to Hunk, about keeping a better eye on the boy, when he brings him food. 

Back in the bathroom, he sits and observes the mermaid. He really is quite beautiful. Raven black hair, in contrast to smooth pale skin. The most gorgeous violet eyes Lance has ever seen. Crimson tail sparkling in the low light. Just a shame that part of him gotta go.

Lance clears his throat to get the boys attention. “I actually came to talk about the future,” He catches the mermaids eyes “you need to lose the tail.” 

Immediately the boys eyes glace over, arms curling protective around his tail. Trembling even worse than before, Lance can actually hear his teeth click together.

“Calm down,” Lance holds both hands up, palms showing. “I'm not gonna cut it off or anything like that.”

The mermaid eyes him suspiciously and tightens his hold. Lance lets out a breath and drives a hand through his brown locks.

“You can't stay in the tub forever, so you need a pair of humans legs.” The boy starts to shake his head, but Lance holds a hand up to stop him. “Don't try to lie, I know it can be done.”

The mermaid looks at him, with what can only be described as pure terror.

“The only question is, whether you are gonna do it yourself or if I'm gonna have to find a way to force you?”

The boys fiercely shakes his head. Chin held up in a display of stubbornness and defiance. Lances just smile at him.

“Guess we are doing it the hard way.” 

\--II--

I takes Pidge three days to dig up the information Lance needs. He feels the smile splitting his face, when he reads the paragraph in the old book. It is surprisingly simple.

Lance enters the bathroom and watches the mermaid press his back against the tub, trying to create more distance between them. He still hasn't said a word, Lance suspect he can't. 

Lance doesn't want to waste time, and immediately begins to drain the tub. The boy looks at him confused and scared. He's about to try and stop him, but a warning glance from Lance makes him back away.

“Relax, I'm not here to hurt you.” Lance says and puts the prob back in. Bathtub still half full. The mermaid eyes him suspiciously, his has sunken almost completely to the bottom of the tub, to keep his gills under water. Well this won't work for Lance plan.

Lance grips him around the waist, free hand taking a firm hold of his chin. “Don't make this any harder, than it needs to be.” He whispers, before sealing the boys lips with his own.

The mermaids lips are smooth and surprisingly soft, with only a hint of salt.

At first the boy is frozen in his grip, but as soon as Lance forces the first breath of air into his mouth, his starts struggling. Trying to push Lance away. Biting dawn on his lip to make him break contact. Lance just tightens his hold, fingers bruising skin. 

He makes the mermaid swallow another breath of air. And then another, and another.

After more than ten mouth fulls of air, the boy whimper against his lips and goes limp in Lance's arms. Lance pulls away and observes him.

He is breathing on his own now. Pulling in big chunks of air, albeit irregularly. The mermaid is whining in pain, tears streaming down his face. Lance just strokes his back and mumbles encouraging.

Lance watches as the gills close up and become part of his neck. The tail splits from the bottom up, turning into a pair of smooth legs. As pale as the rest of him.

When it is over, Lance carries the still crying boy into his bed and covers him in blankets. The boy is still whimpering in pain, albeit less now. His violet eyes nearly hidden behind heavy eyelids.

“ssh sweetheart, it's over now.” Lance brushes the tears off his cheeks. The boy still looks scared, but the exhaustion is slowly winning.

Lance strokes a thumb over his neck and the throbbing pulse there. 

“Just tell me your name and then you can sleep for as long as you like.”

The boy hesitates, opens his mouth, then hesitates again. Lance smiles encouraging.

“Keith.” His voise is hoarse.

Lance sends him a soft smile “sleep well Keith.” He puls the duvet up to his chin. Lance watches as his mermaid gets overtaken by sleep. His fingers ghost over the pale cheek. His mermaid. His Keith. 

They are gonna have so much fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired to do this story, by the-modern- typewriter on Tumblr. Go read her stories, they are amazing.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Out of the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lances eyes go colder than the arctic circle, voice the same. “10.”  
> “What?”  
> “10 lashes.”
> 
> Keith tries to escape, it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; Drowning.  
> That whipping tag also comes into effect here, just so you are aware.  
>  Stay safe :-)

Keiths hands is bound to the beds headboard. The result of him trying to strangle his capture the second he woke up. Carefully arranged not to harm him, unless he yanks in them. He does that a lot. Struggling to get free. The big lump of fabric is draped over his lower body. Keith is kinda gratefull for that, means he can't see his... were his tail used to be.

“Still wanna murder me?” His capture enters the cabin, more fabric in his arms. Keith eyes the tanned boy warily, he only seams to be a little older than himself. His fear of him have started to fade, maybe because he can't imagine him doing anything worse than... and all the horror stories of captured mermaids don't really apply anymore. So Keith slowly nods, feeling that yes he very much would like to slit the boys throat. His captures smile just widen.

“For now I guess that's understandable.” His eyes, blue as the ocean suddenly goes cold. “But don't get used to the leniency.” Keith can feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Okay maybe he is still a little scary, but Keith is still gonna find a way to escap.

His capture sits on the bed, eyes roaming Keiths body, lips turned up in a slight smile. Keith tries not to squirm, but is doing a bad job at it.

“I got you some clothes,” he holds up the fabric “as much as I hate to cover up your beautiful skin, there isn't much else to do about it.”

Keith shakes his head and yanks at the restraints again. Even though it makes them bite painfully into his wrist. No way he's doing that, dressing in fabric is impractical and way to... human.

“Keith,” the boy sounds more amused than annoyed, but it's still there “are you really gonna fight me on this?”

He slowly nods. Hating that his capture now knows his name. Apparently exhausted and in pain Keith, can't be trusted to make good decisions.

“Suit yourself,” the boys shrugs, smile reminding Keith of a hungry shark. “Guess it just means easy access.”

Keith can feel the blood draining from his face, fear returning tenfold. Of all the things he feared getting captured, this... this is so much worse. Shaking he tries again to get his hands free, yanking in the rope. Ignoring how it cuts into his skin, leaving angry red marks. Keith can't breathe properly. Damn air. He needs to get away, needs to go home.

“Hey buddy, calm down.” Long fingers curl around his wrist. “It was just a really bad joke, I'm not gonna do anything.” Blue eyes find his and refuse to let him look away. “I promise I won't touch you in that regard, without your consent.” Keith searches those blue eyes for any trace of deception, but can't find any.

“Really.” His own voice sounds foreign outside the water. Just because his capture doesn't appear to be lying don't mean a thing, maybe he is just unbelievably good at it.

“You got my word.”

Keith can't hold back a snort “the word of my nameless kidnapper, thanks that's reassuring.”

The boy lets go off his wrist and jerks a thumb at himself “the name is Lance,” he breaks out in a big smile, shoving of his teeth, shining white against dark brown skin. “Welcome on board the Lion, the best ship on the seven seas.”

\--II--

Keith follows Lances lead after that, biding his time, waiting for an opportunity to escape. But the captain is careful. Even after he cuts him loose and turns his back so Keith can chance in privacy, his hand is never far from the twin pistols at his belt. Keith has seen those weapons used before, and don't doubt for a second that they could kill him.

Even showing him around the ship, Lance never lets his guard down. And that's despite the fact that Keith can bearly walk, those legs are nothing but a pain. The one good thing about wearing clothes is that he doesn't have to look at them. Keith misses his tail so much, it feels like a physical ache in his chest. Something missing. Like he isn't himself anymore.

He gets a proper introduction to the ship's chef Hunk and after the incident with the knife, he can hardly blame the mand, for keeping a firm eye on Keith's hands. But even with his big frame, Hunk is the least intimidating person on this ship so far. Nothing but a big cinnamon roll.

Keith also meets Pidge, her diabolically smile sending shivers through him. On one hand, Pidge looks like she could anticipate all his plans, on the other, she looks up for about anything as long as chaos is insured.

Shay, the ship's nurse, sends him a sweet smile and bandage his aching wrist carefully. Keith lets her, keeping his eyes on her big earrings. There is something about her, soothing his frayed nerves. He totally gets why she and Hunk is a thing.

And so Keith keeps biding his time.

\--II--

Keith lies awake, waiting for Lances breathing to even out more. He has been sleeping in the captains bed since the first night, and though he would prefer the floor over sharing, he wasn't given much of a choice in the matter. But Lance has kept his word over the last two days, haven't even touched him ones.

Slowly he pulls the fabric aside, a duvet Lance called it, and slips out from underneath it. Wobbling a little on his legs, before he gets his bearings again. Keeping a close eye on Lances sleeping form. But the captain doesn't stir. Keith quickly crosses the cabin, bare feet silent on the wood. He is still wearing the clothes, sleeps in them.

With a last look, to ensure Lance is still sleeping, he is out the door.

Keith sneaks through the silent ship. He paid special attention during Lance's tour and finds the deck no problem. Hearing the waves hitting the side of the ship, immediately calms him down. Maybe too much.

“Hey you there.” It's coming from behind him. Keith spins around and sees a big muscular mand coming against him from the bow. Keith curses under his breath. He is unarmed and still not use to the legs. He wishes, not for the first time, he still had his knife with him.

“Stop!” Yells the mand and comes closer. Fat chance of that happening. Keith slowly backs away, hands raised defensively. Fighting on land can't be that different.

“Stop right ther-” Keith interrupts him with a fist to the chin. Silencing him pretty effectively. Keith follows up with an elbow to the stomach. The mand tumbles forward, into the path of Keith's ascending knee. Sending him back on his ass, clenching a bloody nose.

Keith is about to finish him off, when he hears noise from below deck. The bastard woke the rest of the crew. Damn it. He has to get out of here now. Keith rushes toward the railing and throws himself over it.

\--II--

Keith feels the water engulf his whole body. The light press of the sea familiarly and somewhat comforting. But there is also something different about it.

He is sinking fast. The soaking fabric dragging him down. That's good, the further away from the ship, des better. His lungs are burning. Body craving oxygen. Keith touches his neck, still no trace of his gills. Weird. There is also something wrong with his eyes, the ocean is way too dark, he can't see a damn thing.

His chest feels like it's burning. Without thinking he takes a breath, water flooding his mouth. That's familiar, what's not is the pain it brings with it. It's like there is suddenly no oxygen in the seawater. He can't breathe. Chest hurting.

Some unknow instinct makes him swim for the surface. But he isn't getting anywhere! One flic of his tail could have brought him there, but no matter how hard he kicks those damn legs, he's hardly moving.

He wants to breathe again, but can't. His lungs hurt. Is the ocean getting darker? Keith tries to move upward, but the clothes are dragging him down and making it hard to move.

He's drowning.

The realization hits him with the force of a full-grown whale. And now he gets it, why the humans fear it so much. Why they fear the ocean. This is awful and freaking terrifying.

Keith tries to swim harder. Is the light of the surface coming closer? Hard to tell, with the black spots dancing in his vision. He is not gonna make it. Limbs heavy and hard to control. He is gonna die. At least it's gonna happen in the ocean and not on some manmade contraption.

\--II--

Keith more feels the vibration, than hears something else hit the water. He is to far gone to care. At this point just waiting for death and the peace it will bring. Something touches him. Creeps around his waist and starts to drag him somewhere. Keith still doesn't care. He can bearly think.

Keiths head breaks the surface.

“Come on Keith.” Someone is shaking him. He doesn't care. Everything is blurry and weird and he just wants peace. He is moving again. It all goes black.

\--II--

Something hits him hard in the chest. Keith bolts up. Sucking in air, never taught he would be happy about breathing freaking air. He feels the bile etching its way up his throat. Keith turns over and starts vomiting up big chunks of seawater, along with the remains of his latest meal. He is only half aware of someone holding his hair and the bucket that is slide in front of him.

It finally stops.

Keith wipes his mouth with the soaked fabric of his shirt. The hands in his hair go to his back, rubbing circles in random patterns.

“You are gonna be okay, just take it easy.” It's Lance voice, Lance's hands. It's just Keiths luck, he is gonna survive, but is back to being trapped on the same damn ship. He shakes Lance's hands of him, arms around his knees, curling in on himself.

“Leave me alone, I'm fine.” He doesn't look up.

“Are you sure your-”

“I'm fine.” Keith catches Lances gaze. Sees, is that concern? Bleeding away, giving way to anger. Lances frown, mouth a thin line.

“Keith what the hell were you thinking?”

“I just wanted it all to end.” Keith admits, voice bearly above a whisper. Being trapped on dry land, without his brother, missing a piece of himself. It's a special kind of torture.

Lance's eyes go colder than the arctic circle, voice the same. “10.”

“What?”

“10 lashes.” His blue eyes are just as unforgiving as the ocean itself. Keith breathing goes raged again. He can bearly think straight. And totally misses the looks Hunk and Pidge give Lance. But the captain doesn't back down.

Strong hands grab Keith and bind him to the mast. Keith is exhausted, but fights back nonetheless, all in vain. They rip his soaked shirt of, strangely he feels more vulnerable without the fabric. A rope is used to bind his hands to the wood, keeping them and him locked in place.

Keith grits his teeth together, he isn't gonna give Lance the satisfaction of making a single sound. He hears the whip roll out, leather hitting the deck. But keeps his eyes on the wood in front of him.

The first lash tears open his back.

Keith sucks a breath in through his grinding teeth. Feeling warm blood running down his skin, mingling with the water still dripping from him. Literally, salt in the wound. Tears already weeling up in his eyes. Maybe he has to rethink his plan about staying silent. That may not be possible.

The whip hits again.

Keith makes a strangled sound, feeling his legs give out from under him. But the restrains keeps his knees from hitting the wooden deck. Rope burning into his skin, as they hold his weight.

Another hit.

Keith bites his tongue to blood, in his efforts to keep silent. But still, can't stop a slight whimpering. How many hits was that? He has already lost count. How can something hurt so much?

The leather tears into him again.

Keith closes his eyes, feels the tears escaping the barrier and rolling down his cheeks without permission. Leaving warm tracks on his cold skin. The pain is too much. It feels like his entire back is on fire. It's worse than drowning.

The whip hits again.

His body is shaking and he can't make it stop. Words fall from his lips, but he doesn't know what the are, until he hears them. In a voice that can't be his.

”Stop, Lance please stop.”

Lance puts a gentle hand on his cheek ”Ssh Sweetheart, is nearly over now.” Tone soft, and thumb stroking his skin. Keith can't take it. The paradox of it all is to damn much. He can't stop himself from crying out in pain, when the whip hits again.

”I. Hate. You.” He manages to get out, through gritted teeth.

”I know.” Lances eyes are too kind. It's not fair. He doesn't get to look like that, while Keith suffers at his hand. Or at least at his orders.

Another hit.

Keith hears someone screaming. But it seems distant. Black spots are dancing around his vision. Is he drowning again? It feels like it. His body is numb and cold, except his back. It still feels like someone is boiling his skin and the muscles beneath. The darknes creeps closer. And at this point, Keith is welcoming it with open arms.

\--II--

He is laying on something soft. Keith feels the fabric against his cheek and breath in a vaguely familiar scent. Soon recognizing it as Lances. He is back in the captain's bed. Back feeling like it has been a bid to close to one of the undersea volcanoes. Strike that. It feels more like someone has painted his skin with the lava. He tries to move and can't hold back a groan of pain, when the burning feeling somehow gets worse.

“Lie still.” Hearing Lances voice, Keith freezes. Fingers curling into the duvet under him. Instinctively searching for any weapon, anything at all, he can use to defend himself against further harm.

“Moving will only make the pain worse.” The bed dips beside him. Keith bearly dares to breathe. But somewhere his anger is fighting for control and quickly gaining ground. Lance traces a finger down his side. Keith only now realizing his entire upper body is covered in bandages.

“What do you want?” Keith grits out. Lance is silent for a few seconds, hand reaching Keiths nape.

“Promis me you won't do it again.” Lance fingers traces patterns on the back of his neck, play with his hair.

Was Lance mad at him? Or just going mad in general? Like he would ever just roll over and take it.

“No.”

“Keith.” The way Lance says his name makes it sound like a warning, but also... something like a plea?

“I don't care what you do to me,” that's kind of a big lie, he really doesn't want to get whiped again. “Just because I'm your prisoner, don't mean I have to be happy about it.” Keith buries his face in the duvet. “Doesn't mean I can't try to do something about it.”

Lance fingers falter, before they find their rhythm again. “You were trying to escape?”

Keith turns his head to look back at Lance. Grimacing at the increased pain doing so causes. “Isn't that why my back is torn up?” Lances fingers ghost over the bandages.

”No.” There is something in those blue eyes, that look early similar to regret. “I suppose I overreacted.” What the hell? That's as close to an apology Lance has ever gotten.

“So you won't whip me again?” Keith can't keep the disbelieve out of his voice.

“Probably not,” fingers return to his neck “if you have learned your lesson?”

“Don't count on it.”

Lance laughs. That sound shouldn't be so beautiful “where does all this defiance come from?”

“Always been there, I'm just no longer scared you are gonna gut me and sell the remains to the highest bitter.” Or something worse.

“Is that so?” Lance's hand goes into his hair, blunt nails scraping over the scalp. Keith should not be enjoying that.

Keith deadpans “nobody will pay money for a human.”

“Don't be so sure, you are gorgeous regardless of species. But selling you was never my intention.” Lance all but purrs. Keiths afraid to ask what he means.

Lances gets up again, stretching his long limbs. “Get some sleep. When you're healed up, I'm gonna teach you to steer the ship.”

“Why?”

Lance smiles “because you will go crazy without something to do.”


	3. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is recovering from his injuries. Lance has something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. Hope you enjoy it :-)

Keith eyes Pidge warily, even though she hasn't done anything to him for the last hour, or ever really. She has just been sitting there, on the floor. Surrounded by all sorts of materials, tinkering with something he can't make sense of. Keith hasn't been taking his eyes off her since she entered the cabin. He can admit, if only to himself, that he is afraid of getting hurt more.

It's only a day since the whipping and he can hardly move, just laid there on his stomach, practically defenseless. But just waiting for the pain to come is nearly worse.

“What do you want?”

Pidge shrugs “nothing.”

“Than why are you here?” Keith struggles to his elbows, even though the pain makes him flinch.

“Just keeping you company.” She still hasn't looked up from her project.

“Really?” Keith can hear the doubt in his own voice.

“Okay maybe I'm a little curious, never met a mermaid before.” Pidge flashes him a small smile, Keith doesn't know what to do with the sincerity in it. But she is wrong.

“I'm not a mermaid anymore.” Keith buries his face in the bed, embarrassed about how small and broken his voice sounds.

“Well,” the sound of her tinkering stops, “I think you technically still is, I mean the genes are still there.”

Keith raises his head “what?”

Pidge looks down at the parts in her hands. “While you obviously can't breathe underwater anymore and the tail is gone, you still have the genes that made you a mermaid to begin with.”

“So does that mean that this,” he gestures towards the legs “can be reversed?” He hardly dares hope.

Pidge shrugs looking sheepish “I don't know, that has never been done before, at least as far as I know .”

“Why?”

“There are only a few recorded incidences of mermaids getting legs, and in all of those accounts it was of their own volition. They choose to walk on land and didn't change their mind about it.”

“Well, I did not choose this.” Keith hides he face in his elbow. Remembering Lance lips on his own, strangely warm, but still very much unwelcome. The silents stretch between them, Pidges hands soon continue their work.

“You know.” He can hear a bit of guilt in her voice, strange. “If you ever want to get back at Lance, just mess with his beauty products.”

Keith snorts. “Maybe I will, consequences be damned.”

Pidge smile is positively devilish “just blame it on someone else.”

“You seem like the only other person who would do it.”

“And I will deny any and all involvement.” She smiles innocently at him and Keith would have brought the act, if not for the look in her eyes. Radiating mischief.

“I bet you deny a lot.”

Pidge smiles and shrugs “if someone ever asks, I had nothing to do with the jellyfish in Lance's bed.” Keith can't not laugh at that mental image.

“And if someone asks you, I don't know what happened to Iverson's spear and I definitely didn't drop it in an ocean trench.”

“You are quite the rebel.” Another devil smile “I think we will get along great.” Keith looks at the small girl still sitting cross-legged on the floor, mischievous smile on her lips. He no longer feels threatened that she is here, he actually kind of likes her.

“You know what, I think you are right.” Keith feels optimistic for the first time in forever, maybe not all humans are as bad as the captain. Pidge could be tricking him, he is well aware of that and doesn't plan on trusting her anytime soon. But she seems genuine and he could really use an ally right about now.

All Keiths muscles tense as the door opens, only now realizing how relaxed he had become in Pidges company. His stomach ties itself into knots, at the sight of the captain. Dressed in black pants and a light blue shirt, pistol belts crossing over his hips, the weapons in their usual place.

Lances knocks softly on the doorframe “Pidge I need you to come take a look at something.”

“What?”

“You water maker thingy isn't working.”

Pidge sends him a look filled with murderous intent “you broke my purifier.”

“Hey hey,” Lance holds up his hands “why do you assume I did it?”

“Because you're you.”

“Rude.” Lance sticks his tongue out at her, looking like a child. Keith has a hard time combining the image before him, with the ruthless captain that has hurt him so much.

“I didn't even touch it, but it has stopped working and I need you to fix it.” Pidge swears at him.

“You are gonna pay for this.”

“I say I didn't-”

“You are gonna pay.” With one last glare, she collects her things and leaves the cabin without another look at the captain. But still offers a small wave to Keith. Lance stutters. 

“She scares me sometimes.”

Keith doesn't say a word, hoping against reason that if he stays quiet Lance will just leave. No such luck. The captain's ocean blue eyes watch him intently, lingering on his banged back. Keith doesn't know what it looks like and he doesn't want to.

“Will you be okay by yourself.” Lance scrutinizes his face.

“I'm fine.”

“So you keep saying.”

“Maybe I prefer to be alone?” Kieth bits out “that thought ever occurred to you?”

“I did cross my mind.” Lance chuckles slightly before his tone turns serious. “But being by yourself for too long isn't good for anybody.”

“Well at least I won't be getting hurt.” Lance grimaces at his words. Too freaking bad for him. Keith hopes he feels guilty, even though he very much doubts it.

“Keith-”

“Just go.” Keith studies the floorboards. After a moment he spares a glance at Lance and sees the captain frowning. But he leaves the cabin without another word. Keiths lets out a breath, he didn't realize his been holding.

\--II--

Keith is left alone for some time after that. At first, he is on guard, but as time passes and nothing happens, he slowly starts to relax. Soon he begins to doze off.

The softest knock ever wakes him up, Keith properly wouldn't even have heard it, is he wasn't paying so much attention to his surroundings, even in sleep. Well better late than never. There is another knock. They are apparently not going to enter uninvited. Then at least it isn't Lance, he also doubts Pidge would be so polite.

“Come in.” He says, voice still hoarse with sleep. He is only a little surprised to find Hunk holding a tray of food, but what does shock him is the complete lack of fish on it.

“What is that?” Keith eyes the ball full of... something mixed together, there is steam coming from it. What in the oceans is this, like the thing Hunk was doing to the fish wasn't bad enough. Keith is starring at him now, is the cook trying to poison him? That would be way too much trouble since he can't put up much of a fight right now, right?

“It's stew, just like my grandmother used to make it.” Hunk sends him a warm smile, a Keith is unable to keep up his glaring. Damn it. That guy is about as threatening as a baby harp seal

“Just try it?” Hunks comes closer and sets the tray at the edge of the bed, taking a few steps back again. Now Keith can smell it, and by all seas that smells good, his stomach is growling. Hunk must be able to hear it, but he hasn't said anything. Finally, Keith craves and scopes something into his mouth. It's warm, but not enough to hurt. Keith nearly groans. It's the best damn thing he has ever tasted.

Hunk laughs as Keith all but swallows the stew. Maybe human food ain't half bad after all or Hunk is just that good of a chef.

“Want me to get you another ball?” Hunk asks, looking happy that Keith likes his food. Keith shakes his head, already full. But he has been wondering something, since Hunks seams to have a heart of gold.

“Why do you work for Lance?”

Hunk shrugs “he's my best friend, we have known each other forever. When he decided to become a pirate to...” Hunk shivers slightly, before his smile is back in place. “It just felt right to join him. And Lance really is a good captain.”

Keith flinches “yea Lance is great.” His sarcastic tone sounds way to vulnerable. He resists the urge to curl in one himself.

“He's normally an amazing guy, even when he gets a little-”

“Then what makes me so special?” Keith demands to know? Hunk scratches the back of his neck. Suddenly finding his own feet to be the most interesting thing in the world.

“You really scared him, he was terrified you were gonna die.”

“Why does he care?” Keith snorts “oh I get it, didn't want to lose his newest plaything.”

Hunk lets out a sigh “It's not like that.”

“Than what is it like?”

“Believe it or not, but he actually cares about you.”

“You're right I don't believe it.” Keith rolls his eyes “and even if I did, he has one fuck up way of showing it.”

Hunk shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looking sheepishly at the floor. “Yea that was not okay.”

“You don't say.” Great his sarcastic tone is working again. Hunk looks like someone tail-wiped his favorite pet. Would he just stop that?

“I just want to be left alone.” Why the hell is he so tired, he just slept. But Keith feels the exhaustion in every bone of his body, limbs heavy like someone strapped led to them. Hunk just nods, takes the tray and leaves the room. Keith buries himself in the soft duvet again. He wishes all of this will just be over and done with already. 

\--II--

It must be evening when the captain burst through the door. Bouncing between his feet. Keith feels groggy. Like his been asleep for too long, and at the same time haven't slept for a week.

“I brought you a book.” Lance waves the object in question in the air. Keith just avoids looking at him. “What? You don't like to read.” Lances smile turns teasing “or do you not know how?”

“I can read just fine.” Keith bits out, feeling his face heat up slightly.

“You're lying.” Lances face turning sour. “Don't you dare lie to me.”

“Fine.” Keith shouts “I can't read your stupid human books, happy now?”

The anger seems to seep out of Lance. “Of course you can't.” He slaps himself on the forehead “what use would paper be underwater.” Keith keeps his eyes firmly on the bed.

“Keith it's fine, plenty of humans don't even know how to read. It's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I'm not,” Keith says, knowing full well his red face tell a different story.

“What did I say about lying?” Lance says, but this time his voice is more teasing than threatening, but the subtle hint of danger is still there. What is this guy's deal? He really expects his prisoner to be completely honest with him?

“You know what, scoot over.”

“Wha-what.” Keith stumbles to the other side, as Lance nears the bed. Back protesting against the sudden movement with flares of pain. Keith bits back a scream.

“Take it easy.” Lance crawls into the bed, resting his back against the headboard. “I'm gonna teach you how to read.”

Keith eyes him warily “why would you do that?”

“I want to,” Lance smiles and shrugs “do I need any more reason than that?”

“You are working some sort of angel.” Keith narrows his eyes at the captain, hating that he is well within the other boys reach. But unable to move further away. Unless he wants to try to stand or crawl on the floor, neither option seems attractive.

“Jesus Keith, not everything is part of some grand plan.”

“With you, it tends to be.”

“Well not this time,” Lance opens the book, looking expectantly at him “are you gonna come closer? Can't teach you the letters if you can't see them.”

Keith shakes his head “I'm good.”

Lance looks to be contemplating something, before shrugging. “Okay, guess I will just read it to you for now.” And then he starts to read out loud. The story is a tale about a team, fighting a war in the stars. At first Keith is wary, but the steady rise and fall of Lance's voice are actually rather calming. He hates to admit that he likes the sound of it. And the story is interesting. Soon Keith finds himself laying on his stomach, head resting in his arms, listening intently.

\--II--

Keith feels something scarping over his scalp, delivering just the right amount of pressure. He really likes that feeling, its comforting. He distantly remembers someone else doing the same, when he was very little. But who is doing it now?

That question quickly drags him from the depths of sleep. Keith opens his eyes and looks up, only to be meet whit the ocean. Or at least eyes as blue as it. Keith recoils at the sight of the Lions captain so close to him, dragging Lance's hand out of his hair in the process. His back is screaming protests at moving, making sure he doesn't even make it off the bed. He suppresses the urge to cry out in pain.

“Keith are-”

“What the hell were you doing?” Keith yells, anger overtaking fear.

“I- you.” Lances lets out a sigh, running a hand through his own short hair. “You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh.” He doesn't remember anything about it. “Well, it was probably about you.” Keith bits out. Wishing, not for the first time, he could cross his arms, without getting a face full of mattress.

“You want to talk about it?” Lance asks. What is with that gentle tone?

“No.”

“Okay.” They just sit there in silence. Kieth glaring daggers at the captain, wondering whether sitting up will be worth the feeling, like someone is scraping the flesh of his back.

“You want me to keep reading?” Keith contemplates that for a second. Against his better judgment, he became really invested in that story and wants to know what happens next. He should say no. But he doesn't want to try and sleep right now. Doubt he could. So instead he hears himself say yes. Lance picks up the book from the bedside table and picks up from where Keiths dozed off. The tension slowly leaves Keith again.

-–II--

“Hey, I've been wondering something?” Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance, prompting the captain to go on. “Since we established that books don't work well underwater, don't mermaids have some sort of written langue?”

“You can't figure it out on your own?” Keith will not disclose any more of his people's secrets to the captain, since he already knows too much. This is hardly a secret, but the point still stands.

Lance shrugs “Pidge could properly dig it out of one of her books, but I would rather hear it from you.”

Keith contemplates that for a minute “fine, but I want something in return.” He is pushing his luck, but what does he got to lose at this point? Freedom is of the table, that much is obvious, but maybe he can still get something else. Lance frowns.

“What do you want?”

“My own cabin.” Some privacy would be nice, and more distance between him and the captain.

Lance shakes his head “There isn't any available, ask for something else.”

“Then... “ Keith hesitates, what else can he even ask. “Then just let me out of the cabin, I feel like I'm going insane in here.”

Lance stares at him, then slowly blink a few times. “Keith... of course you can leave the cabin, feel free to wonder the entire ship as soon as your back is healed up.”

“What!”

“Yea no need to stay locked up in here like some...”

“Prisoner?” Keith can't keep the venom out of his voice, not that he really tries.

“Yea.” Lance glance wander all over the cabin, before settling back on him. “What gave you the idea that you have to stay in here?”

“You never said otherwise,” Keith stares down at the bedding “and the one time I tried...” He can't finish that sentence.

“That had nothing to do with you wandering around the ship.” Haven't they been under a meter from each other, he wouldn't have heard Lances answer. 

“Than why?” You know what, screw the pain. Keith sits up, so he can wrap his arms around his knees. He doesn't even bother keeping the pain of his face. Not showing weakness can go and die somewhere right now. Lance deserves to see the fruit of his labor.

“Keith-”

“No Lance, I deserve to know why the hell that happened to me, why all of this happened to me!” His voice is steadily going louder, to the point where he is straight up screaming at the boy in front of him. It isn't fair, none of this is fair. His freaking life isn't fair.

Lance isn't looking at him. “I can't answer that-”

“Whaleshite.” Lance laughs at that and Keith is really starting to get pissed. “Why in the seven seas did you wipe me? Do you like seeing people hurt that much? Or is I just me-”

“Keith it's nothing like that.” Now Lance it staring at him. The blue in his eyes swallowing him up, seemingly deep as the ocean itself, swelling with so many emotions Keith can't decipher.

“Then what is it like?” He's clutching his knees at this point.

“I thought...” Lance is running a hand through his hair “I thought you were trying to kill yourself.” Keith looks at him for a minute, completely stunned. Before he straight up screams at Lance.

“AND YOUR SOLUTION WAS TO HURT ME MORE!” Lance is flinching.

“I didn't mean to-”

“I DON'T CARE!”

“Keith I'm sorry okay. I'm really fucking sorry. That was out of line.” Keith feels the rage burning through him like an erupting volcano. His nails are digging through the fabric of his pans, biting into skin. 

“Are you an idiot?” He sounds a lot calmer than he feels. “Like more pain could ever want someone to live, or were you hoping to scare me into staying alive?”

Lance isn't meeting his glance “I don't know.”

“You really are stupid-”

“Keith-” Lance is beginning to sound angry too.

“And let's get one thing straight,” He locks their gazes together “if I ever decide I want to die,” Keith feels cold to the bone. “There is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Lance just looks at him for a few seconds, before he abruptly stands and heads for the door. 

“We use drawn symbols.” Keith spits out at his back as Lance leaves the room, he is no dealbreaker and he won't give Lance an excuse to keep him in here. Sleep doesn't come easy after that. But he still pretends to be in a deep slumber, when Lance lists back in later. 

\--II--

“Keith, Keith wake up.” He is being jolted. Keith opens his eyes, this time remembering his nightmare in all its gruesome details. The hungry shark tearing into his tail, slowly eating away at the flesh, inch by excruciating inch. The cloud of blood filling the water. Heavy and thick, making his gills choke on it. Obscuring anything but the shark's razor-sharp teeth and those white unseeing eyes. 

Keith can feel himself shaking, tears running silently down his face. He can't breathe, he can't freaking breathe.

“Ssh, ssh sweetheart it okay, it was only a bad dream.” Warm fingers are brushing away his tears, others stroking his hair. It's oddly comforting. Keith doesn't want it. Don't want comfort from Lance of all people. But he doesn't push him away. He is pathetic, needing comfort and soothing so much, he will even take it from his capture.

“Listen to my breathing, feel it and try to follow along, okay?” Lance is gently guiding his head, so it's resting on the captain's chest. Lances skin is warm against his cheek. He can feel Lance's breathing, slow and steady. Nothing like his own, that is now nearing erratic.

“Keith. Just breath okay?” Lance is playing with his hair again, why does he keep doing that? And why the hell does it help so much? Keith tries to only focus on the feeling of the rise and fall of the chest beneath him, trying to mimick it. It takes a long time, but finally he gets the hang of it. Lance keeps mumbling encouraging into his ear.

“You during great, keep going like that.” Lances free hand is resting on his shoulder, thumb rubbing a ring into his skin. Keith can feel his heart slowing down. They just keep laying there.

“You feel like talking about it this time?” Lance gently prods.

“Not really.” Keith's voice is nothing more than a whisper.

“And you don't have to.” Lance is massaging his nape. “But I'm ready to listen if you ever change your mind.”

“Why would I ever come to you.” Keith huffs out, but it loses most of its bite, considering he is saying it onto Lance's chest.

“Just know that I'm always here, and I will always listen.” Keith doesn't have an answer for that. So they keep laying there, in the dimly lite cabin. Keith can feel every curve of Lance lean body, where he is laying half on top of him. Feel there legs entangled through the fabric of there pants, the only clothing both of them wear. He should be terrified, but his not. The moonlight shining through the windows is the only light source. It's somehow easier to deal with it all in the dark. Keith finds himself, almost against his will, relaxing into Lances warm.

“We are gonna go to port tomorrow.” Lance carts his fingers trough Keith's hair. Keith briefly entertains the idea of using that as an opportunity to escape. But he can hardly move and quite frankly isn't sure what to do even if he did manage to get away from the Lion. He would be alone in a human city. That sounds absolutely terrifying.

“And you are telling me this because?”

“Mostly so you don't freak out over all the new noise that is gonna cause, and I was also wondering, when you're all healed up, that maybe you would like to come along someday?”

“Aren't you worried I'm gonna bolt?”

Keith can feel Lance laughing beneath him “It's a rather small Island, so feel free to try.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Just wait to you are healed up some more.” Lance draws the blankets over them both, "try to get some more sleep mullet."

Keith frowns "it's not a mullet."

Lance snorts "if you say so."

"I hate you sometimes." Keith can't quite muster up the intended malic right now, so the words come out much softer then he meant them to.

"I know," Lance's tone is gentle "now try and sleep, I will be right here if you have another nightmare."

"Like that's a help." Keith huffs out. But he still closes his eyes again. He sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night, and it has nothing to do with Lance holding him or anything like that. Nothing at all.

\--II--

Keith is yet again sitting alone in the cabin, bored out of his mind. He has counted everything from the numbers of wooden boards in the ceiling, to the tiny pieces of glass the make up the windows. The others have been in port all day and he is close to pulling his own hair out. Being trapped in here wouldn't be so bad, if he just had something to do, besides think. Turns out, his head is not the greatest place to be.

“Hey Keith.” Lance's voice is soft, he is standing in the doorway, hiding something behind his back. “I got something for you at the market.”

Keith frowns. “What is it.”

“Close your eyes first.”

“Why?”

Lance rolls his eyes “because it's a surprise dummy.”

“I don't like surprises.”

“You will like this one, now do it.”

“Fine.” Keith grits his teeth and closes his damn eyes, but he doesn't like it one bit. Lance is moving closer, Keith can hear his footsteps on the wooden floor and can't help but tense up. The bed dips slightly in front on him, something is being placed on it.

“And open.” The first thing he sees is Lance excited face, bright smile and sparkling eyes. The next is clay pots with different colored lids. And a stick with coal tired to the end. At first he's not sure what to make of it, then he spots the parchment, a whole bundle of it neatly tied together.

“It's for drawing and painting.” Lance grins to him. Keith is at a loss for words, just runs his fingers over the rough parchment in amazement.

“You did say mermaids do that too.” Keith is surprised Lance even heart him yesterday. Not only that, but decided to act on it.

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

Keith carts his hand over the art supplies again. Maybe things aren't as grim as he thought they were gonna be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for being mean to Keith. Hopefully, it will get better soon. ;-)


	4. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally back with another chapter. Had a friend visiting from Australia, so hadn't been able to write for like five days.  
> I also keep having other story ideas pop into my head, that forcibly demands my attention, or at least to have a few scenes written down. But I already have three ongoing stories, so I need to cool my jets. Maybe I will just post them as longer one-shots ones they are finished.  
> Thanks for listening to (reading) my rambling.  
> Enjoy the chapter :-)

Lance is searching high and low for his mermaid, should he call him a merman since albeit being beautiful Keith is no girl? Silently cursing under his breath when he can’t find him anywhere. It isn't like the Lion is that big, there is a limit on the places he could possibly be. Not if he jumped overboard again. A voice in his head supplies, not helping Lance’s rapidly souring mood. Keith wouldn't do that again, now that he can no longer breath under water and knows it. The other boy is stronger than that. But where is he?

“Hey Pidge, have you seen Keith.” He asks and ruffles the haystack she calls hair lightly. She bats his hand away.

“Why?” She narrows her eyes suspiciously at him behind her round glasses. Och. He knew Pidge has taken a liking to the boy, but her blatant mistrust still hurts a little. Gauss he deserves it.

“Haven’t seen him all morning and I can’t find him anywhere,” Lance carts a hand through his brown locks “just gonna make sure he is okay.” Lance does know it will take more than the two weeks it already been, for Keith to recover from his trauma, both physically and emotionally. Pidge just stares at the sky.

When Pidge just keeps looking at the heaven, Lance starts to become impatient. He's used to the small girl making fun of him and whatnot, but this is getting ridiculous.

“Pidge are you gonna help me or not?”

“What do you think I’m doing numbskull?” Lance recognize her teasing smile in a heartbeat. Looking up he spots the crows nest, on of, if not the only place he hasn't searched yet.

“Thanks Pidgeon.” He ruffles her hair again, earning a smack on the arm, before starting his ascent up the rigging. Lance feels the wind tugging gently at his clothes as he quickly climbs.

Reaching the nest, Lance spots Keith and comes to a halt. The merman sits with his back against the wood, bent over a piece of payhement with a concentrated frown between his brows. He’s chewing lightly on the end of the pencil, seemly unaware he’s doing it. The dark brown wood contrasting beautifully against slightly pink lips. His art supplies lie spread around him. Violet eyes focused on his painting, half obscured by his black bangs. Lance can’t help but smile fondly at the boy.

Something makes Keith look up. He jolts at the sight of Lance observing him.

“What are you painting?” Lance keeps his voice soft. The other is eying him warily. Lance wants to join him in the crows nest, but decides to keep his distance for now.

“The sky.” Keith’s face screams suspicion.

“Yea,” Lance looks up at the blue surface stretching into the horizon, dotted with a few white clouds. It is fantastic weather today “You like the sky?”

Keith shrugs and looks down at his painting with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “I’m not used to it yet, we don’t normally go to the surface, so I hadn't seen it before...” His voice dies out, but Lance knows the end of that sentence.

“What about the stars?” Lance asks before the awkward silence can go on for too long.

“They are amazing.” There Keith goes again with that almost smile. It’s doing funny things to Lance's stomach.

“Those that mean you are gonna paint them too?”

“Properly.” Keith's eyes are roaming over him. “What do you want?”

Lance jerks a thumb over his own shoulder, towards the back of the ship. “We are in calmer waters at the moment, perfect for a sailing lesson, if you’re up for it?”

Keith hesitates, then studies his face. After a few seconds, in which Lance finds standing still to be extremely difficult. The other boy slowly nods.

“Great.” Lance feels a smile divide his face in two “See you at the helm in ten minutes.”

\--II-- 

“Think you got that?” Lance steps away from the steering wheel, keeping one hand on the helm. After having just demonstrated most of the ship's maneuvers, the basics anyway. Keith nods. Looking more excited, than Lance remembers seeing him before.

“Then give it a try,” Lance takes a step back, but still hovers close. The Lion is his baby after all, he won't let anything happen to her. Keith places his hands and immediately starts to turn the ship around, trying to get a feel for it.

“You will have better control if you keep your hands further apart, like this.” Keith's fingers are warm underneath his own, as Lance slowly moves their hands over the wheel. Feeling Keith tense slightly beneath him. Lance lets go and even go as far as to take a step back, giving the other some space.

“Okay.” Keith continues to steer for a bit, seemingly picking up on the ship's maneuverability rather quickly. Following the wind nicely, without breaking from the course.

“Sure you never tried that before?” Lance asks teasingly, but there is genuine curiosity behind the question.

Keith shrugs “The wind isn't that different from an ocean current.”

“Really?”

“Yea, riding ocean currents is a good way to boost speed, if you know what you're doing.”

“Never would have thought of that.” Lance smiles “and what if you don’t know what you're during?”

“Then the strong ones could decide to spite you out anywhere, you could easily end up with a broken neck.”

“Sounds pretty dangerous.”

Another shrug “I never had a problem with them.”

“Bit of a daredevil are you?” 

“Maybe.” Keith looks over his shoulder, meeting blue eyes with violet. Lance grins at him, and receive a light tug at the curve of the others mouth in return. Lance would love to see Keith smile and laugh in earnest one day. But for now that almost smile of his, is enough. Lance stomach certainly seems to think so, behaving like he swallowed a bunch of bees. Which is now happily buzzing around down there.

“Why don’t you try that last maneuver I showed you?” Lance says to distract himself.

\--II-- 

“Keith,” Lance knocks at the open door to the infirmary. “It’s time to change the bandages.” In the last few weeks, it’s not uncommon to find him in Shays workspace or Pidges cave, as Lance likes to call it. But the little grimling is busy with a new intervention at the moment and no one is allowed in. Lance stutters. Last time he overheard that rule an accidentally ruined one of her projects, he woke up without eyebrows.

“Okay.” Keith looks up from the sheets of paper, filled with letters, words and common phrases. That he has laying spread out around him on the infirmary bed. Turns out Shay is a better teacher than Lance, but he can’t say he is surprised about that. The girl's patience is legendary. What is surprising, is how fast Keith is learning. That boy is some sort of genius. Lance finds himself being both impressed and kind of proud of his quick progress.

“Where is Shay?” Keith looks behind him, searching for the girl.

“Hunk and her are having there date night.” Lance smiles, those two are so sweet together it’s sickening. “I think they are cooking dinner together at the moment.”

“Okay?” Keith looks confused.

“I would rather not disturb the lovebirds, but someone still needs to look at your back, though I could do it.” Keith immediately tenses up. Violet eyes darting around the room, which only entrance Lance is currently blocking. Lance moves into the room and out to the side. Giving his merman a clear route to the door, Lance would still be able to reach him if he tries to flee, but details.

“I-mh.” Keith hesitates.

“Don't worry I have done it before, promise I will be careful.” The other boy is avoiding his eyes, fidgeting with ends of his long sleeves. He’s adorable. 

“Come on lovely, you got nothing to be ashamed of.” Lance eyes his black button up shirt, hiding the toned muscles beneath. But Lance still knows they are there. He got a good look before they had to be covered up with bandages. The color flows to the other's cheeks and Lance has to hold back a grin.

“I will rather wait for Shay.” Keith crosses his arms in front of his chest, hugging himself tightly. Lance lets out a sigh and churches in front of the other.

“Keith,” he says softly and gently lures the boy into meeting his eyes. As expected the violet circles are blown wide. “I promise I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“And if I don’t really believe you?” The words are barely audible.

“You don’t have to,” Lance places his hand next to Keiths on the bed, close enough to feel the others body heat, but not to touch. “But think about it, have I ever broken a promise to you?” After a few seconds, Keith shakes his head, seeming a bit annoyed he can’t come up with something.

“See?” Lance smiles gently. “I always keep my promises.”

“Fine.” Keith glares at him for a second before turning his back to Lance and removing his shirt. Exposing smooth pale skin. For a second Lance just stares a how the muscles of his shoulders and upper arms move with the movement, before snapping himself out of it and getting to work on the bandages wrapped around the other boy's torso. His hardly begun before Keith speaks again.

“You break that promise and I will end you.” His voice is even, but Lance can feel a slight tremble beneath his fingers.

“I don’t doubt it for a second.” Lance gives Keith a second to digest his words, before he focuses back on the task at hand, quickly but carefully unwrapping Keith’s upper body. Uncovering the nearly healed up wounds beneath.

“Those it still hurt?” Lance scrutinize the long stripes. Albeit closed up, they are still red and a bit swollen.

“Not as much.” Keith is staring down at his clenched fists.

“How about when you move?”

“It gets worse.”

“By how much?” Lance gently prompts.

“Not a lot.”

“Okay then.” Lance studies the wounds again, resisting the urge to run a finger gently along them. “I don’t think they need to be disinfected again for now, so I will just put a new set of bangedes on and call it a day.” Keith just nods, as Lance retrieves the new set of gauze.

Lance is nearly finished wrapping the bandages, when the other boy speaks.

“Hey Lance, I’ve been wondering something.”

“Yeah what?”

“You ordered 10 lashes, so how come I only have 8 wounds?” Lance is impressed with himself when his hands only falter for a split second, before he continues.

“What makes you think there is only 8?”

Keith snorts “It’s pretty easy to count when they get treated with disinfectant.” The silents are like a physical thing in the air, as Lance finish with the wrapping. “So why?” Keith's voice is barely above a whisper and he hasn't turned around.

“What would be the point?” At this Keith does turn and finds Lance’s eyes, frowning at him. “Keith you were already past out, there was literally no reason whatsoever to continue .”

The other just stares at him as time tick by, and Lance is unable to read the emotion hidden behind his gorgeous eyes. It quickly becomes too much and Lance abruptly stands up.

“Come on, I got something fun to show you.” Lance smiles at the other “and it’s guarantee to help you relax.”

Keith frowns.

“Oh come on, don’t be boring.”

“I’m not.”

“Proof it.” Lance winks at him, spreading a dust of pink trough Keith's cheeks. Lance hears him mumbling something that sounds like a curse, before exclamating;

“Fine.” 

\--II--

“I’m not putting on face masks.”

Lance pauts “come on Keith.”

“No way.”

“You haven't even given it a try.”

“Don’t need to.”

“Yes you got beautiful skin and it’s entirely unfair you don’t do anything for it.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Trust me I know and I’m incredibly jealous, but that's not what this is about.”

“Then what is it even about.” Keith crosses his arms, foot drumming impatiently on the cabin floor.

“It’s about relaxing and having fun, for you the improvement of your already gorgeous face is just a bonus.”

Keith's ears turn red “would you stop that.”

Lance gives him a look of facked innocence “stop what?”

“You know perfectly well what!” The redness has spread to his entire face. “Calling me weird names and… and...” Even his neck is red now.

“You mean,” Lance smirks “the compliments and pet names?”

“Yeah them.” Keith is all of a sudden finding the floorboards extremely interesting.

“I will not,” Lance grins “but I will keep them to myself for as long as you are wearing a facemask.”

Keith shoulders slumps in defeat “fine, give me your stupid mask.”

Lance passes him the jar and went to work on his own skin. Before long Lance has the perfect layer spread across his face, looking over at Keith, not so much.

“You have to apply it more evenly.” Lance takes the jar back and with the substance that makes up his favorite mask on his fingers, steps closer to the other, stopping with his fingers hovering in front of Keith’s face. “May I?”

Keith stares at him for a while, before nodding. Lance lets a thumb stroke over the others cheek, gently applying the mask. His is also enjoying the feeling of Keith’s smooth skin against his fingertips, but nobody else needs to know that.

Keith’s violet eyes switch between tracking the movement of Lance's fingers across his face and staring into the captains own eyes. This close Lance notice specks of grey and navy blue among the violet. The merman's eyes really is a thing of beauty and wonder.

“There all done.” Lance takes a step back.

“What now?”

“We wait for it to dry, before washing it off again.”

Keith groans “how long is that gonna take?”

“Around twenty minutes, but don't worry I have an idea on how to pass the time.” Lance heads for the other side of the cabin. “I would just read for you some more, but we need to keep your hands busy, or I'm ready to bet you're gonna scratch it of” Lance finds a box tucked away in the dresser. ”Ever played something like Backgammon before?”

Lance briefly goes over the rules, with Keith seems to get surprisingly quickly, if how close he comes to beating Lance on his first try is anything to go by. And then they start playing.

The end up playing for a lot longer than twenty minutes, face masks completely forgotten in their competitive streak.

“Ha, eat plankton slowpoke,” Keith yells as he wins again, bringing the score up to 4-4. Lance groans and flops onto his back.

“I will get you next time.”

“In your dreams.”

“Then I must have been asleep all this time.” Lance sits up again, smirking at the other. Keith just rolls his eyes at him. Only now noticing the lack of light in the cabin, Lance looks out the windows to find the sun has nearly set. Keith follows his gaze, also only now discovering how late it has become.

“We better get these off again.” Lance points to his face, before rising to his feet and extending a hand to Keith. The merman stares at the hand and hesitates before finally taking it. Letting Lance pull him to his feet and into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot. Me playing around with the antagonist/ protagonist trope. Look what it turned into.


	5. Closing the space between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rather proud of this one. Enjoy :-)

Arms wrap themselves loosely around his waist, giving Keith ample opportunity to pull away. When he doesn't the hold on him tightens slightly, Lance stepping closer and putting his chin on Keith's shoulder.

“Feeling better?” Keith doesn't know if he is asking about his recently healed up back or just him in general. He ends up shrugging, hoping it's enough of an answer. Keith can feel himself tensing up again, not sure what Lance is gonna do. The captain doesn't say a thing, just starts stroking his thumbs in soothing circles on Keith's stomach, until he relaxes again.

“I can hardly believe is already been a month,” Lance says. Keith just shrugs again, focusing on steering the ship. Lance doesn't move away. He just stands there, looking at the horizon, fingers never abandoning their pattern. Keith doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s kind of… nice?

“Tell me about yourself?”

Keith snorts “why the sudden interest?”

“I think you are more than worth the effort.” He can’t see Lance’s smile in this position, but he can still hear it in the other's voice. Keith sinks, feeling like his throat is to dry.

“What- what do you wanna know?”

“Everything,” Lance squeezes him for a second. “What did you like to do? Favorite place? Who was important to you?”

Keith can feel his throat tighten at the last question, only three people come to mind and one of them is already dead. Will he ever see Shiro or Adam again? He doubts it. It feels like someone is squeezing his heart.

“Keith?” Lance asks, tone careful, noticing his silence.

“There was this cave,” Keith begins, hoping to distract the other. No way in hell is he telling the captain about his family. “It was amazing, overgrowing with fluorescent coral and other plants that glow in the dark. The weirdest fish you have ever seen, mirroring the colors, giving them life in a whole new way. The glow of it all was soft, comforting, alive.” Keith can’t hold back a fond smile thinking back on that special place. “I used to spend hours there, just taking it all in.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Lance's voice is low, his breath against Keith's ear, making him shiver slightly.

“It is.” The silents stretch on for minutes before Lance breaks it.

“So?”

“So?” Keith asks in return.

“Did you have someone special?”

“What do you mean?”

“Family. A close friend. A lover perhaps?” Keith can’t hold back a laugh at that, the thought is just too ridiculous. He has to rest his head against the helm, it’s a good thing there is open water as far as the eye can see, at least they won't be sinking.

“What?” Lance bits out, sounding like he tasted something sour.

“There is no lover,” Keith admits, again stirring the conversation away from his family, Lance doesn't seem to notice.

“You god to be kidding me?”

Keith frowns “why?”

“A catch like you?” Lance's voice is higher than normal.

Keith’s frown deepens “if that was a play on the whole net incident, I swear I will find a cliff and I will crash this ship into it.” Keith glances to the side, grinning at the sight of Lance’s eyes going comically wide.

“You wouldn't.” He sounds horrified.

Keith’s grin widens “I would.”

“Find I yield, don't bring my baby into this.” Lance's arms are still around him, something Keith had all but forgot, if not for the little squeeze Lance gives at that moment. “I didn't mean it like that, but it was a good pun…”

Keith growls at that, making Lance laugh.

“What I meant was, surely you have had lovers before, right?”

“No.” Keith can feel his cheeks heading op.

“What?” Lance all but screams, Keith is hunching in on himself at the assault on his ears. By Triton Lance is loud.

“You never have a lover before, been kissed, had someone to cuddle up against?”

“No,” Keith admits, feeling rather embarrassed about it. He’s not that good at making friends in the first place. Back home he found some of the other merman attractive enough, but never had the urge to do something more about it. And no one ever approached him, at least none of the guys.

“Wow.” Lance just says, mouth gaping open. This is the first time Keith has ever seen the captain speechless. His own face is burning with embarrassment, shame painting his skin red.

“Stir you own damn ship.” Keith lets go of the helm, sliding out of Lance hold, a little surprised the other just lets him do it. He’s about to storm off, when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“I didn't mean it like that.”

“Sure you didn't.” Keith bits out, he hasn't turned around.

“Keith,” Lance lets out a sigh “I was just surprised, that’s all, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“If you say so.”

“I really really do, sorry if it came across otherwise.”

Keith can feel himself deflate “I just want some time alone.”

“Sure,” Lance removes his hand “take all the time you need.” Keith walks toward the cabin, wanting to get his hands on his art supplies, painting always helps.

\--II--

Keith is sitting on the infirmary bed again, back against the wall. Shay is sitting beside him, under her gentle guidance, he has nearly stammered his way through half a page of the book. The smells of the different creams and medicines Shay uses familiar and quite comforting at this point. Looking up and taking a break from a particularly annoying word, he notices Pidge is in deep concentration, all her focus on the small gears in her hands. Immediately Keith has a pen and paper ready. Shay smiles fondly at him, as Keith starts sketching the young girl.

It takes Pidge nearly two minutes to catch what is going on. Looking up she immediately shouts at Keith. “Hold it right there!”

Keith freezes, before a smile slowly spreads across his face “I nearly got you this time.” The girl jumps straight onto the bed, more or less landing in Shays lap. Looking at the sketch of herself. Even though it’s not finished, Keith still managed to capture most of her figure. From the mess that she calls hair, the bagginess of her favorite green shirt and even the determined look in her eyes behind the round glasses.

“You’re getting closer,” she admits.

“I’m gonna win this sooner or later.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” She teases. They have already been at this for a week. It all started when Keith begin to sketch some of the crew, only the ones he likes. Pidge wasn't a big fan of being drawn and refused to sit still for it. That started a game between them, seeing if Keith could make a full drawing of Pidge before the other could notice and stop him.

“I think it’s rather good,” Shay says, eyeing the drawing, before her eyes go to the wall. On the wooden boards hangs a full figure drawing, with details and color added on, of her and Hunk. They are smiling, with their arms around each other. Shay loves it. A gift from Keith as thanks for the reading lessons.

“Still refusing to paint Lance?” Pidge ask, a wicked smile on her face.

Keith sends her a similar smile in return “yes and it’s driving him up a wall.”

Pidge laughs hard enough to fall back against Shay “that’s what he gets for being so vain.”

Shay can’t hold back a small smile of her own “are you ever gonna do it?”

Keith shrugs “maybe, but it’s gonna cost him.”

“That’s right my apprentice,” Pidge gives Keith a high five. “Make him pay for it.”

“You are a horrible influence,” Shay says and pricks Pidge in the side, but her fond smile stays in place.

Pidge yelps and nearly tumbles of the bed. Clutching her sides, she sends Shay a death glare. “You’re lucky your sweet and that Hunk controls the food.” Pidge threatens. Keith wisely hides his smile behind a hand.

Shay sends Pidge a smile of pure sugar, before picking the abandoned book off the bed. “We better get back to the lesson.”

\--II--

Keith is kicking the padded area of the mast repeatedly, enjoying how the fresh ocean air cools the sweet on his body. He has always liked to use his muscles, it calms him down. He follows the ship's movement without even thinking about it. Hitting the mast again, he can feel the impact riverbending through his legs. Keith never thought he would get used to having legs instead of a tail, but he has. They may not be as strong as his tail, but they are nearly as flexible and opens up a whole new set of movements. Keith spins around himself and hits the padding with enough force, to leave a dent in the material.

“Looking good.” A voice behind him says, Keith will never figure out how Lance is able to move around the ship with so little noise.

“What do you want?” Keith turns around to face him, catching the towel Lance throws at him.

“I'm inviting you to dinner.” Lance beams.

Keith groans, “switching Hunks cooking for yours? Don't think so.”

“Rude. I will have you know I'm the second best cook on this ship and let's be honest, no one can beat Hunk in that department.” Lance's smile turn competitive “and I did plan to ask Hunk to cock for us, but now I'm gonna do it myself, just to prove I can.”

“If I say I believe you, can I eat Hunks food?”

“Not a chance mullet.” Lance points at his cabin “get a bath and meet me in the galley.”

Keith, recognising the stubborn expression on Lance's face, just groans and march past him. It's easier to just go along with his antics when he gets like this. If the food is to bad, he can probably convince Hunk to give him something else later.

\--II--

Keith is marching down the hall, detimend to get this over with as soon as possible, when he catches an absolutely mouthwatering scent. The smell more or less seeming to drag him towards the galley.

Opening the door he’s met by a smiling Lance, grin wide enough to blind someone. The table is set. Keith doesn't recognize the plates or the dew, there is even a lit candle. Lance is really taking this seriously, figures with his competitive streak. But what really captures Keith attention is the food, some sort of delicious smelling soup and bread in a basket, looking like someone made a knot out of it.

“It’s garlic knots, my favorite food,” Lance says, apparently noticing his starring. “Try one.” Keith does and nearly melts at the taste. Crusty on the outside, light as air within. Chewy and almost sour, plus the heavenly taste of garlic butter.

“Good right?” Lance grins. Keith just nods, to busy taking another bite. He hardly pays attention to Lance’s soft laughter.

“Where did you learn how to cook these?” Keith can’t hold the question back, as soon as his first garlic knot is devoured.

“My mom use to make them.” There is a sadness in Lance's eyes, but before Keith can ask about it, the other moves on. “Take a seat, there is more where that came from.” Keith wants to press, but instead sits down. It’s not like he tells Lance everything either.

Soon Keith is wolfing down his food like a starved man. Lance is taking his cut to, but more often than not, when Keith looks up, he will find the other's eyes on him. It kind of puts him on edge. If he wasn't so distracted by the food, he wouldn't be able to sit still. It doesn't take long before the plates are completely empty.

“See told you I could cook.”

Keith nods “but Hunk’s is still better.” It’s not a lie, the man is like a god in the kitchen. But Lance’s garlic knots, they are something special too. Not that he is gonna tell the captain that.

“Sure.” Lance rolls his eyes, before a cocky smile spreads across his face. “Admit it, you love my food.”

“Maybe. It’s edible.” A big understatement.

“Rude, but… “Lance's eyes are shining. “You didn't deny it.”

“Screw you.”

“You’re more than welcome to.” Lance's eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

“Wh- what?” Keith chokes out, convinced he must have heard him wrong.

“Is it so hard to believe your attractive?” There is something hidden behind Lance’s smirk, and it’s making Keith uneasy. He has no idea what the other is after, what does Lance want from him?

Keith shots up from the table, marching over to the other end of the room. Resting his head and arms against the rough surface of the wooden wall. It’s a soothing cold against his skin. He can hear Lance get up behind him and move closer, but he himself doesn't move a muscle.

“Keith?” He can hear the concern in the other's voice. Fingers tracing up and down along his spine, obviously trying to calm him down.

Keith turns around, noticing how the captain's arms are now on the wood on either side of his head, boxing him in. “What do you want?”

Lance offers up a small smile. “I want you Keith, since I first lay eyes on your pretty face and those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

“That's really shallow.” Keith presses his back against the wall, feeling his heart go a mile a minute.

Lance shrugs “maybe, but now I also want you for you. You challenge me like no one else and I love it.”

“What other choice do I have? You kidnapped me, I had to fight back.” There are a million thoughts in his head, a thousand different feelings pulling at his heart. All escaping his grasp, like a flock of wild birds.

“You could have given up, accepted your fate, maybe pleaded with your capture.” Lanes tocks a stray hair behind Keith’s ear, skin feeling like it’s burning under Lance touch. “But you did neither of those things. You kept fighting back any way you could, never letting that fire in your eyes die out.”

“Well, you did your damn best to extinguish it.” Keith should still hate him for that, right?

“A mistake on my part, especially because I rather like it.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Perhaps.” Lance lets one arm fall away, giving him an out. Keith takes it, desperate to create some distance between the two of them. Head feeling like it’s gonna burst.

“Keith?” He stops in the middle of the room, looking up just slightly to meet ocean blue eyes. Lance is looking at him, like no one has before. Keith can feel the distance between them, like was it a physical thing. His eyes gaze over Lance's face, his cheeks, nose and lips, before settling on the floor. Staring at the wooden boards, like the secret meaning of life itself could be hidden within them.

“Can I kiss you?”

Keith slowly nods. Feeling dazed and also like he might be sick. He really shouldn't want this, right? But his feelings are a giant mess.

Lance puts a finger under his chin, gently tilting it up until their eyes meet. “I need you to say it.” He smiles “and mean it.”

Keith ducks his head. He shouldn't want to do this. Lance is still the one that captured him, turned him human. But he still does. What is wrong with him?

“I want to.”

Lance cups his cheeks between his hands, thumbs idly stroking skin. “I can hardly believe I get to be your first kiss.”

Keith grimaces “you already stole my first kiss.”

“Keith sweety, that wasn't a kiss.” Lance leans forward, gently pressing their lips together and Keith is inclined to agree. His eyes flutter shout of their own accord. Lance’s mouth is warm against his, lips moving ever so slowly. Setting a rhythm, that's easy for Keith to follow. The captain hums softly, Keith can feel the vibrations through his lips. Lance smells like the ocean and the many beauty products he's so fond of, but underneath is a smell like no other. The smell of _Lance_. One Keith is familiar with at this point.

One of Lance's hands goes from his cheek to his hair. Keith can feel him bury his fingers, before gently grabbing a handful of it. Unsure of where to put his own hands, one of them finds the front of Lance's shirt, gripping it tightly.

Lance cracks his neck, getting a better angel and Keith can’t help but pull him impossibly closer. Their chests floss against each other. He can feel Lance’s body heat through the clothes, nothing compared to how warm his mouth and hands feel. Keith's other hand comes to rest at Lance’s hip, soon he’s gripping it hard enough to leave bruises, trying to anchor himself. But it isn't working, it feels like he is drowning. Getting swallowed up by all that is Lance.

The other doesn't seem to mind the rougher treatment, humming into Keith's mouth again. Tugging slightly at his hair. Keith can feel the blush, when that entices a moan out of him. Lance’s mouth twists into a smirk, even though he never stops the kiss.

Has it been seconds, minutes? Keith has no idea, but all too soon he has to pull away to breath. Lance lets him go willingly, loosening his grip ever so slightly. Keith can’t meet Lance’s eyes, there are way too many emotions raging within him, fighting for control. Strongest is the guilt and confusion, under it a sprouting emotion he can’t name.

“Feeling like desert?” Lance's hand is still on his cheek, the thumb never stopped its soothing motion. Back and forth, back and forth. ”Even though it will never be as sweet as you,” Lance adds with a wink.

Keith can feel the blood rush to his face, like it wasn't red enough already. But he still nods, afraid his voice won't work. Yeah, desert sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is my favorite chapter so far. I would love to hear your thoughts about it.


	6. Choices and consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my depression was being a bitch. Was originally going to update another story first, but this one is somehow easier to write. For those who also read Dean meets klance, the new chapter will be out sometime soon.  
> Without further ado, enjoy the chapter :-)

Lance was positively skitting down the hallway towards his cabin, after doing his morning check on the ship and crew. Keith was still sleeping when he left earlier and the captain has a surprise for him. Balancing the tray and the breakfast on it in both hands, he pushed the door open with an elbow.

“Morning beautiful, thought you would be…” Lance turns fully around only to find the bed empty, duvet halfway on the floor. Frowning he sets the tray down, hearing noises from the bathroom.

Slowly pushing the door open he finds Keith. Clutching the sink, knuckles white and bloody. Standing in front of the broken mirror, glass shards littered around him. But the most choking is the tears streaming down his face.

“Keith?” Lance keeps his voice barely audible, but it still makes the other flinch violently.

“Get away from me!” Keith is staring at his own reflection, twisted in the broken glass. A single line of blood running down the white porcelain, shards sticking up from his wounded hand.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Lance pushes the door fully open, taking a tentative step forward.

“I said get away from ME!” Keith thunders towards him, Lance only catches a glimpse from his other hand. Barely swaging out of the way, before the large piece of glass gets embedded in his chest.

“What the hell?” Lance curses and avoids another clumsy swing of the weapon. Keith continues his sloppy attach, seemingly unaware of the glass cutting into his palm or the blood dripping unto the floorboards. His breathing is erratic, huge sops wrecking his body every few seconds. Tears falling like waterfalls.

“Talk to me!” Lance backs into the main room, raising his hands in a futile attempt to calm the other down. He would properly be mad about the attack, if Keith didn't look so utterly broken.

Keith's lips are moving, but Lance can’t hear or understand a single word he says. It sounds more like pained whines then anything else. Another swing of the shard, this isn't working. The bag of Lance's knees touches the bed. Time to try something new.

Next time Keith sloppily swings at him, Lance catches the other's wrist, using the memento to flip both of them onto the bed, him on top. Lance pins Keith to the madras, quickly wrestling the weapon from him and throwing it away. Keith is thrashing against him, but it’s hardly making a difference. Lance has the upper hand and his not gonna let the other go. He finally catches some of Keith’s muttering.

“No no I can’t… can’t g-go through that again… hu-hurt hurt too much I ca-can’t.”

Lance locks both of Keith’s arms over his head, so he can hold them down with a single hand. The other cupping the merman's cheek, thumb wiping away at the steady stream of tears.

“Ssh sweetheart, no one is gonna hurt you, I will make sure of it.”

“You.” Keith eyes finally focus on him, the violet a storm of emotion. “I should despise you. Aft-after all you have done I should ha-hate your gut.”

“You have every right to.” Lance keeps his voice smooth. He can’t even find one bit of anger within himself. Keith is hurting so much and it’s nearly painful to watch. What in the seven seas brought this on?

“You will do it again, you will hurt me again.” Keith's voice alternates between anger and fear. But Lance can see speaks of doubt in his eyes.

“I won't. Okay? I promise I will never hurt you again.” It’s not an empty vow. Lance’s not sure he even could at this point. He cares about the other too much. Keith managed to carve himself a space in Lance’s heart.

“I shouldn't believe you.” Keith closes his eyes, breathing still a ragged mess.

“Just breath for now.” Lance’s thumb is tracing circles on the others smooth skin. “Can you do that for me?”

All Keith manages is a tired nod, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Okay follow along with the count.” Lance loosens his grip, but doesn't let go completely before he starts the counting. Breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven, then breath out for another eight. Again and again. Lance feels the adrenaline in his own blood die down as they breathe together. Restlessness leaving exhaustion in its wake.

When Keith is finally calm again, Lance releases the hold in favor of scoping the other up in his arms. Adjusting their position so he is the one lying beneath. Keith resting a heavy head on Lance’s chest, still trembling ever so slightly.

“It’s all gonna be okay.” Lance carts a hand through the other's hair, feeling the tension leaving the merman with every stroke. Keith is gripping his shirt, blood seeping through the light blue fabric. Reminding Lance of the state of the others hands. That has to be painful.

“We need to have Shay take a look at you.” Lance notes.

Keith shakes his head vaguely, mouth falling open, but no words come out. It’s okay, Lance understands.

“It doesn't have to be right this second, but we don’t want the wounds to get infected.” Lance's other hand begins to rub circles into Keith’s lower back. “Why don’t we lay here for a bit, then go see her?”

Keith nods.

\--II--

Leaning on the railing, Lance is staring at the waves crashing into the side of the ship. Hunk is by his side, as always a calming presence. The only constant in Lance’s life. His best friend since they were both kids.

“I don’t know what to do?” Lance's eyes trace the lines in the wooden railing, barely visible in the moonlight, before jumping back on the ocean below. The smell of salt ever present. No one is at the bow but them. 

“Lance buddy,” Hunk puts a hand on his shoulder, warm against the chilled night air. “What did you expect to happen?”

Lance shrugs. “Not this, the look in his eyes.” He stutters at the memory, having already told Hunk about what happened with Keith earlier that day.

“I mean you pretty much took everything away from him, his sense of self and security among other things. No one can just get over a loss like that.” Hunks voice is full of mild reproach, of course the teddy bear with a heart of gold doesn’t like any of this. Sometimes he wonders if Hunk wouldn't be happier on dry land, maybe owning his own tavern? The big guy has never been cut out for the pirate life.

Lance nods. “Yeah, maybe you are right.” Thinking about it, it was actually amazing Keith had been able to keep it all together for so long.

“Why did you turn him human to begin with?” At first, Lance just shrugs the question of, but soon crumbles under Hunk’s intense scrutiny. Hanging his head under the gaze of those familiar brown eyes.

“I just couldn't let him go.”

Hunk squeezes his shoulder “couldn't or wouldn't?” 

“It doesn't matter anymore, now I really can't. I'm not gonna abandon him in a human world, he knows next to nothing about.”

“Even if that is what Keith wants?” Lance's head whips up so quickly he might have given himself whiplash. Entire body going rigged. Staring at the other with wide eyes. Did Keith really want to leave the ship?

“You know something I don’t?”

“No, I’m asking hypothetically.”

“Why?”

Hunk raises an eyebrow “To test you, obviously.”

“And why would you need to do that?” It’s Lance turn to raise a skeptical brow, turning towards the other and crossing his arms. Hunks hand remain firmly rooted on his shoulder.

“Lance, do you care about Keith?” Those dark brown eyes are scanning Lance’s face carefully. Lance feels like hiding from that all-seeing gaze, but he can’t, Hunk has always been able to see right through him.

“Of course I do.” Voice coming out as a little more than a whisper.

“Then maybe you need to do what's best for him.” Hunk claps him on the shoulder and with an encouraging smile leaves the deck. Leaving the captain with a thousand thoughts. Letting out a sigh he stares at the sea again, an infinite amount of black liquid spreading out under the night sky.

\--II--

Keith is sitting on the floor, back against the wooden wall, side of his head resting against the cooling glass that makes up the giant window. Fingers tracing lightly over the bandages, blinding white in the moonlight. He should go to sleep soon, but doesn't feel like having another nightmare right now. Lance also hasn’t come back yet. Keith hates to admit it, even to himself, but the other's presence really does help with the bad dreams.

Keith truly is pathetic, not only depending on his kidnapper but kissing him too. Feeling his chest constrict again, he presses a thumb down on his bandaged knuckles, until the outer pain exceeds the inner.

Taking a deep breath, he rolls his head back to it hits the wall. By Triton, he is such a mess.

The door slides up on well-oiled hinges, but the cabin is quite enough for Keith to still hear it. Looking over to see Lance enter the room with something in his arms, a long object wrapped in fabric. He places it on the bed.

“Hey Keith,” the side of Lance's mouth cracks up in a small smile. “Are you feeling any better?” Keith just shrugs, not really feeling like talking about it right now, or ever, if he’s being honest. A frown appears between Lance’s brows, but he doesn't press the issue any further.

“I got you a gift, want to come have a look at it?”

“Do I have to?” Keith presses himself further into his little nook. Not really wanting to come out of it.

Lance lets out a sigh “you don’t have to, but I think you are gonna like this.” Keith shrinks in on himself just a little more, adding a bit of extra pressure on his knuckles. Lance scratches the back of his neck frowning, before a small smile takes over his lips.

“I’m gonna go do my nightly routine, you take a look at the gift if and when you feel like it.” With those words, Lance disappears into the bathroom. Leaving Keith to stare at the closed door for minutes. Eventually, the curiosity becomes too much, like an itch demanding scratching and Keith slowly gets to his feet. Walking over to the bed on silent soles.

The form is familiar, but that can’t be true, that can’t be it. No capture in their right mind would ever. Keith tentatively reaches a hand forward. Feeling the solid form of the handle through the red cloth. In one motion he rips the fabric away, revealing that the object underneath is indeed a sword. The weapon is a rapier, with red leather on the handle and an intricate ornament design to protect the wielder's hand. He has seen similar weapons on the ocean floor, but always in some state of decay.

Is the captain crazy? Or does he think that just because they kissed ones, Keith is completely under his control. You don’t give your prisoner a weapon, everybody knows that?

Confusion swarming in his head, Keith picks up the sword. The rapier is perfectly balanced and very different from the spears mermaids normally use and even Keith’s own knife.

“Thought you might like it.” Keith turns on the spot, discovering Lance in the doorframe, a smug smile on his lips.

“You're giving me a sword?” Keith’s says the words slowly, not really believing them.

“Jep.” Lance pops the p, smile growing even wider at Keith's dumbstruck expression.

”Aren't you worried I’m gonna use it against you?”

Lance shrugs ”I probably deserve it if you do.” The captain winks at him “but don't expect me to go down without a fight. Killing me ain't gonna be that easy.” He pats the twin pistols at his hips lovingly.

“I can really keep it`?” Keith has rarely been more perplexed in his life.

“Of course, just don’t go poking any of the crewmates with it.” Lance’s eyes turn dark, sending a shiver through Keith’s entire body. “You won’t like the consequences.”

“Understood.”

“Good.” With that Lance's eyes light up again. “What do you say about packing the weapons away and head to bed, it’s getting pretty late.”

“I’m not tired.” Keith mumbles, even though he is putting the sword in its sheath and down on the dresser.

“What have I said about lying.” Lance is hanging his holsters up on the side of the headboard.

Keith grimaces “you hate it.”

“Then why don’t you just tell me the truth?” Lance’s tone is gentle, blue eyes roaming Keith's face. Keith in return can’t stop staring at his own bare feet, squirming on the spot. But Lance is like a shark on a blood trail, not stopping until he finds what he is looking for. Keith swallows.

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“Okay.”

Keith’s head snaps up as the silents stretch between them. “That’s all your gonna say about it?”

Lance shrugs “you don’t have to tell me everything, just don’t lie to me, don’t take me for a fool.”

“I don’t.”

“Good.” Lance’s tone and smile are still gentle. “But Keith you can’t stay awake forever.”

“I know.” Keith is shuffling on his feet, feeling the exhaustion in every bone of his body, it has been a long day. Lance is tapping his cheek lightly, eyes going over every bit of Keith’s tired figure.

“How about I read to you until you doze off, does that sound good?”

Keith can't get himself to answer, so he just nods before crawling into the bed next to Lance as the captain retrieves the book from the nightstand.

\--II--

Keith is balancing on top of the beam that holds up the mainsail, feet dangling in the air. Turns out when you are used to kilometers of open water beneath your tail, being scared of heights isn't really on the table. Not that those things are the same, but close enough.

The earth-shattering noise underneath him is hard to ignore, the ring of metal against metal, the bone shivering screams of the wounded. The Lions crew is fighting a ship from the galran fleet. Lance tried to get Keith to stay below deck like last time this happened, only a short while after the whipping. But he refused to be trapped down there again, at least up here he can see what's going on. Not that Keith is gonna fight for Lance. Kill for him. He is still a prisoner after all. I wasn't like anyone would have let him anyway, hands still wrapped up like a Winterfest present.

Keith is clutching the rope, moving it between his fingers, just a little insurance in case someone is reckless enough to climb the mast in the midst of battle. Rapier a comforting weight on his hip.

The pirates have boarded the galran vessel, the fight mainly happening on the enemy ship. Lance is easy enough to recognize, big black hat with a bright blue feather he only ever wears to seem important. Asking Keith, it mostly makes him look ridiculous. Lance is fighting like a whirlwind, pistol in one hand, sword in the other.

A scream somewhere under him attracts Keith's attention, or rather the familiarity of the voice. Head snapping down to spot Pidge stumble back hugging her arm close to her chest. A big figure standing between her and the mounted crossbow she was manning a second ago.

He doesn't even hesitate for a second, Keith is swinging down the rope before he has time to think about it. The man threatening Pidge is built like a mountain, one eye missing and covered by a blood red eyepatch. Sword raised to deliver the final blow he is looming over her, Pidge seaming tiny in comparison.

Keith's feet hit him squire in the chest, sending the giant stumbling back. Landing on the deck, Keith steps between Pidge and the enemy. Feeling concern coil in his got at the sight of blood leaking out between her fingers.

“Go find Shay.” Keith draws his sword, attention on the opponent.

“I’m not leaving you.” Pidge lets go of her injured arm in favor of drawing a hidden dagger. But her voice is uneven, knife hand shaking. Keith is following the big guys moment as he quickly recovers from the impact.

“It’s not a debate. Go. I can take this one.”

“You sure about that little fly?” The giant growls, taking a step closer.

“Positive.” A smirk forming on his lips. “Pidge go.” Keith doesn't dare take his eyes of the enemy, but feel relief flood his chest when he hears Pidge finally leave. They begin circling each other slowly, one foot at a time. Keith’s hand stings were leather meets bandage. Eyepatch has spotted his injuries to, kind of hard to miss, even with one eye.

“You're in over your head.” A grin full of teeth.

“If you say so.”

“By the glory of the galran empire I will-” Keith doesn't let him finish, why should he? Instead, he uses a technique Shiro taught him, catching the other off guard. Also taking advantage of the other's blind side. The tip of the rapier dips into the eyepatch's shoulder, before Keith has to spring back to dodge the retaliating hit. Blood running down his blade, the smell of it spreading in the air around them. Keith feels completely calm and in control for the first time in over a month, years of battle training keeping his head cold.

“Die impure scum.” With that, the opponent makes a wide swing with his massive sword, enough force behind it to cleave Keith in two, if he was stupid enough to stand still. Keith dances around the other, sword snapping forward like a sea snake. Pricking the other full of holes, but never getting close enough to do significant damage. The enemy's range is too wide.

Keith’s hands soon sting terribly, making his moments a bit slower than normal. Hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. At that moment someone pulls violently on the galra ships helm, coursing both ships to swing massively. Keith, being just about to step forward again, instead stumbles forward completely out of balance. Eyepatch isn't about to let the opportunity go by, forcing Keith to block the massive sword head on.

Fortunately, the rapier holds, their sword interlocks. A bad situation for Keith, the enemy has more weight and mass behind him, soon forcing Keith to his knees. He has to hold the sword with both hands, wounds screaming in protest. The other doesn’t have that problem, in the blink of an eye, his free hand is around Keith’s neck. Massive fingers crushing his windpipe. Hands going to his own neck, Keith scratches at the others fingers, leaving bloody tracks in his wake. Sword hitting the deck with a klang, forgotten for now. But the hand only tightens.

“You should have never crossed captain Sendak.” The other grins. Keith keeps squirming in his grasp, lungs screaming for air. But seriously, who talks about themselves in third person? Keith finds the energy to roll his eyes.

Sendak's eyes narrow at him, bringing Keith’s struggling form closer. Big mistake. There is no fighting dirty in this kind of battle. Keith’s foot hits the other directly in the family jewels, cursing Sendak to loosen his hold. A very human weakness, mostly for the males.

Keith breaks free, landing in a crouch, he swipes Sendak's legs out from under him. The others massive back hitting the ship's railing. In one fluid motion Keith picks up his sword, striking against the opponents wide open form.

Sendak’s scream roar though both ships as his severed left arm hits the wooden deck, still gripping his sword. Red against light brown. The smell of blood mixes with the ones of salt and sweat. 

\--II--

After their leader was defeated, the rest of the galra crew was quick to follow suit. Now they lay bound and gagged on the deck of their ship, while Lance’s pirates rob it of anything of value. The remains of Sendack's arm poorly bandaged, but he won't bleed out just yet. Dead galren litter the ship, in comparison Lance’s crew got away with only a few major injuries. Shay will still be busy tonight.

“Is that all?” Lance asks as the last of his crewmates emerge from under deck. Keith notices Hunk’s face turn paler, eyes transfixed on his own feet.

“That’s the last of it.” The crewman, Eric, yells back as they cross the plank back to the Lion with the last loot in their arms.

Lance grimaces “then let's get this over with.” Keith’s eyes blow wide as Lance draws a sword, stepping closer to their helpless captives. For the second time that day Keith's body moves before he tells it to. Fingers closing around the other's wrist, just as the captain raises his sword. Lance gaze snaps around to stare at him.

“Keith?” The tone is annoyed. Blue eyes turned to ice.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure they can’t come back for revenge later.”

“You can’t kill unarmed men.”

“Watch me.” Lance attempts to rip his arm loose, but Keith sees it coming and don’t let him get away. Hunk and a few crewmembers are the only ones remaining on the enemy ship beside them, Hunk looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Keith steps closer to the captain, voice low and pleading.

“Lance, they are helpless, are you just gonna slather them in cold blood? Show mercy.”

”The galra don't do mercy, never have, why should I show it to them?” Keith can see pain and hatred flaring in Lance’s eyes. He has never seen the other like this before, an honestly, it’s scaring the hell out of him. Keith doesn't care much for the galran crew and he knows nothing about the fighting amongst the people on the surface, but he does know that what Lance is about to do is wrong.

Shaking horribly, Keith closes the last of the distance between them, on hand resting on Lance’s hip. Chest nearly touching the others back, Keith whispers in his ear, barely managing to keep his voice even. “Then show you are better than they are.”

Lance goes rigid, before tarring himself away from Keith. Marching up and down the deck in front of the prisoners, a deep frown spreading across his forehead. Finally, he stops and glares at the galran man, ice gaze burning holes right through them. The prisoners are too afraid to meet his eyes. Except Sendak, who is barely conscious.

“It’s your lucky day.” Lance snarls and jams the sword back in the scabbard. “Sink the ship, leave them in the lifeboats.” With that, the captain turns on his heel and leaves. Keith draws a relieved breath, looking up to find Hunk smiling gratefully at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes having another first language sucks, there are so many expressions I want to use, but there is no translation for them. It's so annoying.
> 
> I'm thinking about changing the rating to mature, because of some of the things that have happened and some things yet to come.


	7. Hidden desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter.  
> Enjoy. :-)

Lance has been avoiding him, been avoiding everybody since yesterday. Who knew the normally pretty loud captain could become a ghost when he wants to. He didn't even come back to the cabin last night, Triton only knows where he slept.

Keith finally tracks him down on the nearly deserted deck, only a few crewmates are about, most being in the mess for lunch. Pidge is skipping it again, tinkering with something sitting cross-legged near the mast. Bandage fresh on her arm. His own hands freshly released from the constricting fabric. Lance is leaning against the railing in the bow looking at the ocean. Something Keith has noticed him doing quite a lot when he wants to be alone. To bad. Keith is ignoring his own growling stomach, no way he is letting the captain slip away again.

“Enjoying the view?” Keith leans his back against the railing, arms crossed in front of his chest. He still has the rapier hanging from his belt, turns out being armed again does wonders for his self-confidence.

“I was, but this one is even better.” Lance is trailing his gaze over Keith’s body, but the usual gleam is missing from his eyes.

Keith rolls his eyes. “If you say so.”

“Oh I do.” Lance all but purrs, starting to sound more like himself.

“Shut it Lance.”

“Well someone got their confidence back,” Lance smirks. “I like it.”

“Beating a galra in a swordfight will do that to you, speaking of,” Keith raises an eyebrow, “what was your deal yesterday?”

Lance tenses up, turning his head away, staring at the wooden planks. “Nothing happened.” He shrugs.

“Whaleshit you were about to slaughter a dozen men in cold blood.”

A small smile tug at Lance’s lips. “You said whaleshit again.”

Keith growls “this isn't funny Lance, we are talking about mass murder.”

“You don’t know the meaning of that word.” Lance's face is completely blank. But his ice voice is back, sending shivers down Keith’s spine. Suddenly all thoughts of hunger are forgotten. He tightens the grip on himself, trying to contain his hammering heart. Keith wants to flee, to get as far away from the captain as possible before he gets hurt again. But he came here for some answers and he is not leaving without them.

“And you do?”

Lance is staring holes in the wood. “All too well.”

“What does that even mean?”

Lance shrugs. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“That's for me to decide.”

“Drop it.”

“No.”

“I said,” Lance’s voice is all but dripping venom. “Drop it.”

Keith takes a deep breath “and I said no.”

Lance’s head whips around, blue eyes boring into his. The sheer amount of hate in them. Keith is shaking.

“Do you have a deathwish?” The treat in Lance’s voice is unmistakable. Keith can’t help it, a small whimper escapes his lips. Hand going to his sword handle, the other hugging his middle tight, like he’s trying to squeeze the life out of himself. None of this goes unnoticed by the captain.

“You-” Keith licks his dry lips. “You promised not to hurt me.”

Lance slowly nods “I did.”

Keith’s hands are shaking, his entire body is. Staring at Lance, like one would a sea viper about to strike.

“Relax,” Lance’s shoulders slump, gaze returning to the ocean. “I’m not gonna do anything.”

Minutes drag by like hours. None of them say a thing, each staring at the waves crashing into the shipside. While the time goes by Keith slowly stops shaking, breathing and heart rate returning to normal. But he doesn't let go of the handle. 

“So… what were you talking about?”

Lance snorts, a sound without any humor to it. “You really don’t give up, do you?”

“No.”

“You’re stubborn, I will give you that.” Lance sends him a small smile, no more than a tug of the lips. “Think that alone is enough to make me tell?”

Keith shrugs “worth a try.”

“Why do you even want to know?”

Keith shrugs again, not entirely sure himself. Part of it is entirely selfish, wanting to know how Lance works for his own survival. Not wishing that bloodlust turned on him. A smaller part? Keith kinda cares. Even though he refuses to think about why.

“You were about to murder a dozen galra. Figures you at least owe me an explanation as to why.”

“They were galra, that’s enough.”

Keith pokes Lance in the arm “There gotta be more to it.”

“So what if there is?” 

“Why not tell me?” He throws out his arms, “What do you got to lose? It’s not like I can leave you if I don’t like the answer.”

“Keith.” Lance’s voice is nearly inaudible. “You’re not a prisoner.”

“Could have fooled me.” Keith crosses his arms again. “It’s not like that matters all that much, I have nowhere else to go.”

Lance stares at him, something a kind to guilt in his eyes. Keith squirms under that gaze.

“The galra are monsters.” Lance's voice is so quiet, Keith has to press against his shoulder to hear the words. “They are bloodthirsty beasts who kill anyone in their path, anything to expand the empire.”

“Innocents die in war, doesn't make retaliating any better,” Keth mutters. It’s not that different underwater. Merpeople fight other kinds of sea dwellers or each other often enough. He himself was once training to be a fighter for the colony.

“You don’t understand.” Lance's eyes are heartbroken, watering with unshed tears. His hand ghosting featherlight over Keith’s neck, purple fingermarks still screaming against his pale skin. “They slaughtered everyone, men, women, children, even newborn babies. They didn't even spare the animals. Wherever the galra go, the water runs red with blood.”

Keith can’t do anything but stare. Lance's eyes are still bathed in hate, but his touch is careful, gentle, fingers dancing over Keith’s throat. He doesn’t even know what to say. Lance's gaze is roaming his face, but his eyes are a million years away.

“How do you-” Keith swallows “how do you know that?”

Lance captures his eyes for several seconds, before breaking into a small smile. The fakest one Keith has ever seen from him.

“That's a story for another time.” Lance pats him on the check. “I got a ship to steer, go bother Pidge, I’m sure she skipped lunch again.” And with that, the captain simply walks away. Hands behind his head, a whistle on his lips, the picture of nonchalance. Keith wonders how much of it is real.

\--II--

Pidge is so engulfed in her work, she doesn't even notice him approach. Keith contemplates getting his art supplies for a second, but dismisses the idea. Instead, he pokes her with his foot.

“What are you working on?”

She jerks, scowling up at him. “A new navigation tool.” She kicks him lightly in the shin.

“That's anyway to treat your savior?” Keith smirks.

“When he interrupts me? Count yourself lucky I’m not doing more.”

“I’m shaking in my boots.”

“You better be.” She grins.

“Wanna go grab some food?” Keith jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the door leading below deck. Something is tugging at his attention, nearly too vague to notice.

“Not now, I’m nearly finished.”

Keith pokes her forehead, coursing Pidge to go cross-eyed tracking his finger. “Heard that before.” She swats at him.

“Mother hen.”

“That would be Hunk.” The thing is still there, Keith is straining his senses trying to find out what it is.

“True.” Pidge rolls her eyes fondly.

“Can you hear it?” Keith asks. Finally figuring out the strange thing is a nearly inaudible sound.

“Hear what?”

“That,” Keith exclaims, just as the sound gets louder.

“What is that?” Pidge frowns. The mystical sound is getting louder by each passing second, starting to have somewhat of a rhythm to it. A memory is pushing on the back of Keith’s mind.

“I don’t know.” They are in the middle of the ocean, according to Lance still days away from land. He still looks around, spotting rocks sticking out of the ocean nearby, just as the ships makes a sharp turn towards them.

“Lance what the hell are you doing,” Pidge shouts. But the captain doesn't respond, staring at the rocks, sailing right towards them. The sound gets louder, beginning to sound more like a wordless humming. Keith looks around, seeing the other shipmates stare blankly into the air.

“What is wrong with them?” There is a hint of fear in Pidge's voice, something he has never heard before. The humming turns into a wordless song and Keith finally recognizes it, not realizing how different it would sound over water.

“Sirens.”

Pidge is staring at him.

“That’s the sound of siren song.” He continues, just as Pidge starts swearing. Only now realizing they are the only ones with a working mind, wait a second?... 

“How are you not affected?”

”Keith I'm asexual,” Pidge deadpans. “The only 'booty' I'm interested in consists of gold, treasure and new technology.”

“Fair enough.”

“What about you?”

Keith shrugs “It doesn't work on merpeople, guess I’m still enough of one.”

“That's interesting.” Pidge grins. “But for now let’s save these idiots.”

Keith nods. “Try getting Lance to change the curse before we run ashore on those rocks. I will lock the door under deck and deal with the rest of the crew already affected.”

Pidge gives a quick nod, sprinting towards the helm. Keith locks the door, barely making it before a weight hits the wood. The door bulking under the force of it. A nearby crewmember, Eric, is stumbling toward the railing. Keith kicks his legs out under him, sending Eric headfirst into the deck. He will have a mean headache, but hopefully, he will survive. More members of the crew are trying to jump overboard, including the captain. It’s not going to work like this.

”How many bones can I break?”

”To ensure those morons don't get themselves drowned and eaten, all 206 of them!” Pidge shouts back, hanging on to Lance for dire life. The captains anyway. Keith can’t keep the manic grin of his face. This is gonna be fun despite it all. Payback sure is a bitch.

His first victim... person that he decides to help, is a big muscular redhead, Leo. Keith is pretty sure he was the one holding the whip all that time ago. So he holds a grudge, nobody is perfect.

Stepping up behind him, he kicks Leo in the knee, not caring when it buckles the wrong way. Leo is screaming, up until Keith is wrapping an arm around his neck. Keith let’s go as soon as he stops moving. Unconsciousness is the only cure against Siren song. Speaking of, the song is nearing deafening levels.

He knocks out two more crew members before hearing a voice behind him.

“Keith, didn't expect to see you here.” He spins around, grimacing at the sight of her. Blond hair hanging down in four braids, purple eyes and a body out of someone's dream. Razor-sharp teeth shining in the sunlight, nails digging deep into the railing.

“Nyma.” He snarls.

“Oh Keith,” she chuckles “not happy to see me?”

“Why would I be?” He resists the urge to cross his arms, instead putting a hand on the rapier. The song is still going strong. “Where is your usual partner in crime?”

“Getting us dinner.” She grins, licking her teeth. “That captain of yours looks especially delicious. Tell me, did you turn human for him? Never would have picked you for the type.”

“You’re not gonna eat anyone here.” He steps to the side, knocking Ulric's head against the mast before he can get anywhere near Nyma. “I suggest you leave.”

“Now why would I, you can’t save them all.”

“Watch me.”

“Why would you even want to try? I can see the marks on your neck, wanna bet a human did that? Why protect them?”

Keith can't help but touch his throat. True some humans are awful, even some of the people on this ship. But nobody deserves to be torn to shreds by sirens. Nobody.

“Get off this ship before I make you.”

Nyma pouts, “you really are no fun, but I will give you regards to Shiro.” Another deadly smile. “After I devour every single one of you.” With that she lets go, falling back into the ocean below.

“Keith!” Pidge’s voice is bordering on panic. Looking up she is hardly slowing Lance down, the ship drifting without control, unfortunately still towards the rocks. There are no conscious crew mats left on the deck, even though the bulking door suggest that may change soon enough.

Keith is taking the stairs two steps at a time. “Leave Lance to me, save the ship.” Pidge let’s go as soon as he gets there. Lance’s eyes are complete glazed over, not seeing a thing. While Pidge attempts to get control over the ship, Keith shakes Lance by the shoulders.

“Would you just snap out of it?” No result, Lance continuous trying to move forward. He’s only a few steps from the railing pressing Keith backwards.

“I would say sorry, but…” He slaps the captain full force across the face, snapping Lance’s head to the side. Somewhere behind him the wordless song intensifies, Nyma and Rolo’s voices weaving together. Lance takes another step forward.

“Do you want me to knock you out?” Keith asks, but it’s easier said than done. Lance is to close to the railing, he will be over it the second Keith lets go. Well, Keith only has two ideas left, both incredibly bad. One is kicking Lance in the balls, hoping the pain will be enough to bring him out of it. The other is even worse.

Lance takes another step, pressing Keith’s back against the wood.

“You so owes me for this one.” He mutters, moving his hands to Lance’s cheeks. Before he regrets it, Keith presses his mouth against Lance’s.

Lance’s lips taste faintly of salt. They are just as soft and warm as he remembers. But this time they don’t respond at all. Keith keeps his eyes open, staring into ocean blue. No effect. He tightens the grip on Lance's face, nails digging into smooth skin. Pressing into the captain more firmly.

Finally a reaction.

Lance's eyes flutter, focusing on Keith’s own. Hands going to Keith’s hips and mouth turning up into a smirk. Lance runs his tongue along Keith’s bottom lip.

Keith pushes him away, ignoring the sparks igniting in his own chest. “Glad you are feeling better,” he snarls, making a show of wiping his mouth. “Now help me save this damn ship.”

Lance frowns, “save it from what?”

“How about the flesh-eating sirens? Or I don’t know” he grabs Lance’s chin turning it towards where they are currently headed, despite Pidges best effort to the contrary. “Those giant rocks!”

Lance looks around the ships, taking a quick survey of the unconscious crewmates littered around. “Okay,” He draws the twin pistols, as always on his hips. “Where are the sirens?” Keith just throws a thumb over his own shoulder.

Seeing Lance armed with pistols, Nyma and Rolo cut there loses and make a dive for it. They are a little too late. A bullet connects with flesh, leaving a trail of blood in the water. They don’t resurface. 

Yelling orders at Pidge and Keith, Lance quickly gets the Lion back on curs. Turns out no one can sail the ship like the captain himself. They do cut it close, the side of the ship avoiding the rocks by only a few meters.

\--II--

Well after they are out of danger and also after Shay has taken care of the crewmembers Keith so graciously ‘saved’. Lance calls all of them to the deck for some kind of announcement.

Keith drags his heels, cursing Lance to hell and back, when the captain drags him with him up next to the helm, overlooking the crowd. Keith would rather jump in the sea than have them all looking at him, it doesn't help Leo and a few others are giving him the stink eye.

“Listen up people.” Lance keeps Keith at his side by a firm grab on his upper arm, occasionally giving it, what supposed to be a reassuring squeeze. It’s not quite working.

“We haven’t had a first mate in forever since I can’t drag Hunk out of the kitchen and nobody wants to give Pidge that kind of power.” The crew mutters agreeing, side-eying Pidge who just shrugs. “But since Keith saved all of our asses from becoming lunch today, I’m officially giving him the job.”

A few of the crewmates are nodding in agreement, Pidge is among them. Hunk and Shay are smiling at him, Shay also giving him thumbs up. Some of the others don’t look too happy about it. Leo, to nobody's surprise, is glaring.

“This means,” the captain continues with a grin, “he gets to order all of you around.” Pidge raises a brow at that and Lance quickly backtracks. “Except Pidge, because nobody orders her around.”

“This calls for rom.” Ulric shouts, and no matter what they think about Keith’s new position, none of the pirates pass up an opportunity to drink. Amongst the following commotion, Keith turns to Lance.

“Are you sure about this?”

“You don’t want the position?” Lance’s thumb is stroking his arm. “That’s fine, just hold back on telling them until tomorrow.” The captain looks fondly at his crew, when they open the first bottles.

“It’s not that.” Keith is looking at the floorboards.

“Then what is it?” Lance’s hand goes to his shoulder, given it a tiny squeeze. Keith doesn't know what to say, instead grabbing the first the best thing that comes to mind.

“They will never listen to me anyway.”

“Keith.” Lance's voice is gentle, hand the same when it travels up to his cheek, tenderly lifting his face up. “Even after everything they- I put you through, you still saved their lives when you had no reason to, they are never going to forget that.” Lance’s palm is warm against his skin, blue eyes softer than he has ever seen them before. “I am never going to forget that.”

“Anyone who has seen a sirene eat,” Keith shutters “trust me, they would have done the same.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Lance chuckles lightly, “It’s kind of adorable how much you underestimate yourself.”

Keith can feel the blood flow to his face, shoving Lance lightly in the shoulder. Only coursing the captain to laugh louder.

“Red is a good look on you.”

“Would you just shut it?”

Lance grins “make me.”

Keith groans and hides his face in his hands, sure the color of it, must be able to give a tomato a run for its money at this point. “Why are you like this?” He complains.

“Because embarrassed is a cute look on you,” Lance smirks, Keith can hear it in his voice. Deciding then and there to hide out in his hands until the end of time. That would work, right?

“Is it too late to feed you to a siren?”

“Come here you,” Lance leans his back against the railing towards the main deck, gently pulling Keith into his arms. He switches to hiding his face in Lance’s white shirt. Feeling the captain run a hand up and down his back.

“Seriously Keith, thank you.” Lance’s voice is heavy with emotion, even shaking a little. “Without you I would have lost my family today.”

Keith doesn't even know what to say. Lance’s hand keep up its motions as the silents goes on between them.

“Pidge helped too.” Is what ends up coming out of his mouth.

Lance mutters into Keith’s hair “and I will be sure to thank her later.” After that, they fall into silence again, but it’s a comfortable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always knew roughly how I wanted this to end, now I also have an idea how to get there. :-)  
> Don't worry, this story isn't even close to being done.
> 
> Also, I can't believe this story has over 2000 hits, thank you guys so much <3


End file.
